


Live Your Adventure

by Clexa_rainbow



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abandonment, Clarke and Echo are best friends, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, clarke and echo are elite ballerinas, clarke live in a van, mention of parental death, slowish burn Clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_rainbow/pseuds/Clexa_rainbow
Summary: Fifteen year old Clarke Griffin finds herself emancipated and homeless after the sudden death of her father in a work accident. From what she can remember it's always just been the two of them and because of that they were incredibly close. Jake’s main goal as a single father was to give Clarke a happy life whatever it in tailed, to always be a protector to her. He did his best throughout the years of her growing up. Most important to her was his open arms and reassuring words when she came out as gay to him. Before her dad’s death they livid in a two bedroom apartment in Arcadia bay, five minutes away from Jaha Inc. Where Jake worked as chief engineer.





	1. Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around my head for the past few weeks. I hope you enjoy.

I'm not aware of who my biological mom is since she walked out on me when I was just eighteen hours old when she abandoned me in our hospital room. All that was left in our room was a phone number written on a napkin and me. The nurse came to check up on the new mom and daughter, but when the nurse entered the room she just found me and a napkin with a number on it they called the number and "explained what the women looked like to the man on the other side of the phone" Jake told the nurse "that sounded like a girl he knew briefly and that he will be there in fifteen minute." When he got there they did a DNA test and twenty minute later the results were back and he was my father so they let him see me. Dad fell in love with me automatically. Since dad was a little boy he wanted a child named Clarke. He named me Clarke Hope Griffin. I was born July sixteenth ninety ninety five. I weighed six pounds three ounces and I was twenty four inches tall. Our first few weeks together were difficult, but soon he got the hang of it we were golden. Once I was eight weeks old dad had to get back to work and enrolled me in daycare. When I turned eighteen months he enrolled me in preschool and that’s where I first met Echoleigh, When I was two dad enrolled me in Echo’s ballet class to help get some of my energy out. I ended up falling in love with ballet and after training at Ark Dance Studio. When I had time off ballet me and dad would go camping together and it was some of our best memories. When I was fourteen and a half I got my learners permit and on my fifteenth birthday I got my junior license. 

While I was busy with ballet my dad and his best friend since childhood Marcus would go up to mount weather to camp every other weekend so three years ago he had bought a 136 sqft van that he had a custom roof installed the inside height was six feet six inches. Being six feet three inches he wasn’t able to stand in the standard high roofs. He had done the basic converted to make it a comfortable weekend van. The first thing he converted the floor to laminate and walls ⅛ inch plywood and painted them white. Building a two by two feet bathroom at the very back of the van. Across from the bathroom was his kitchen area he had installed a mini fridge two burner propane stove and sink combo. Had built a queen size bed frame above the driver and passenger seats. He installed a 400 watt A/C unit that can store enough energy to run for two days. Last thing he installed was a 400 watt solar panel connected to a 800 watt battery bank connected to an inverter and ran to five outlets built in to the walls. He Passed away nine months ago suddenly in a accident at his work. 

Myself and echo where both the children to single parents, me and dad and Echo and her mom. Our parents bonded over the struggle of being single parents and their love for music and food. They would take turns watching the both of us and taking us to ballet when the other parent had to work. We would have sleepovers every weekend, watching our very favorite shows and dancing around the house and singing to Hannah Montana. As we got older we grew together as ballerinas and best friend. We both got accepted to TonDC dance academy when I was nine and she was ten and where there till I was twelve and she was thirteen. While we were back home in between the two academy Echo started dating her first boyfriend and they decided to do long distance. We had just come back to Polis from Tondc dance academy when we both got invited to Arrow Dance Academy in Florida. It was a three year contract and we would come back for three weeks in the summer. Out of six chosen internationally we both got accepted and gotten to dorm together. We were back for our first break since leaving the second time and I had my first girlfriend, Me and Rae did the long distance thing while I was there. We had gone home back and forth for two years to visit our significant others. It was on our last visit before we finished that I found out Rae had been cheating on me for the past six months from the boy she was cheating on me with, I broke up with her immediately and didn’t want anything to do with her. So we went back to Arrow and finished up our contract. Echo and her boyfriend stayed together the whole two years. On our last day of finals, we had just finished our last solo exam when we headed back to dorm. There was a knock on the door and it was the house mom and she had gotten a call from my dads office that there was an accident and he didn’t make it. That night I cried myself to sleep in the arms of my best friend. I was fifteen and lost my only parent. I honestly have no recollection how I made it from Arrow back to Polis. 

Echo’s mom handled the funeral arrangements for me and they went with me to talk to my dad’s lawyer. I sued my dad’s company for not providing the necessary safety equipment or having an emergency plan set for when things go horribly wrong. They settled for five million dollars out of court the owner of the company had gone to high school and college together and my dad was his first ever employee and it destroyed them knowing it was the company’s fault he was gone and I was left an orphan. I found out from dad’s lawyer that he had planned in case he were to pass before I turned eighteen my emancipation papers were signed and ready already approved by the judge. The only clause was that I needed to work a part time job. After our meeting with the lawyer, We had my dad cremated and had a funeral two weeks after he passed I was inconsolable the whole funeral and first two months. There where days were I was okay and I held it together and days that randomly throughout the day I would break down for no particular reason. 

After my dad past I got a job as a dance teacher for kids classes at the same studio I dance at. I started ballet when I was two and I've loved it since. My favorite to dance is contemporary. During the summer I work full time from 9 am- 3 pm Monday-Friday and 12 pm-5 pm on the weekend. During the school year I work part time 1 pm-6 pm Tuesday and Thursday and I keep my weekend hours. The elite classes i'm in during the summer is 5 am-8:30 am and then 3:30 pm-6:30 pm M-F and 5:30 am-11:30 am on the weekend. During the school year I go from 1 pm-3 pm M,W,F and 4:30 am- 11:30 am on the weekend.

I don’t see it but I always get complimented of how stunning I am. My hair is long down to my waist in its natural waves and I have light blonde hair. My skin tone is fair and clear, face care I take seriously. Dad always described my eye color as ocean blue. I am five foot eight inches tall and I weigh around one hundred pounds. My chest is unproportionately large compared to the rest of my thin and lengthy stature.


	2. back to public school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first day of eleventh grade she meet's a new friend and reunion with someone she would rather not see

the superstore parking lot down the street from school. Since today is the first day I don’t start till seven fifteen am, the rest of the school year I will start at six fifteen. I woke up at six this morning and went inside the superstore to use the restroom and I bought a coffee before heading back out. I got ready pulling my hair back in to a high pony and did my makeup. I dressed in my high waisted black denim shorts and my heather grey Love is Love rainbow pride shirt I got at pride this summer and I paired it with my black converse high tops. Around six fifty I drove to school and parked in the student parking lot then I went in the back to have breakfast there is fifteen minutes till homeroom. A little while later I hear a knock on my side door I look out and see Echo," Clarkey good morning pumpkin are you walking with me and Bell she ask." " Good morning sugar plum ya i'm coming." I grab my keys, phone, and backpack and hop out the van I lock it behind me. E wraps her arm around mine and we head towards homeroom finding Bell’s lil sis O. 

We find four seats in the back corner." I ask O how basketball camp was?" " she responds that she had a ton of fun and made a new best friend that's starting here today and she transferred from polis high. She asked if I am happy the van is done." " Ya I am happy it’s nice having my own space again." " That is understandable it's got to be rough sleeping in the same bed as Echo." "I say you get use to cuddle monster, I’m finally immuned I think." That makes both of them laugh." I commend you i’m nowhere close" Bell says. Octavia cleared her throat and that’s what snaps me out of my day dream. "Hey earth to space cadet anyone home?" Sorry O. "No worries clarke I was just saying that I can’t believe you two fixed up the van and drove all the way to Indigo that sounds like a blast." " It was so fun we should go on a girls trip over wither break get out of the cold I say." " I'm down she responds." The bell finally rang and Mr. Tanner passed out our schedules. 

B got his schedule first- 1st- english 12 Mr. Xane, 2- economics- Mr.Orlo 3- study hall- library 4- office TA

O got hers second- 0: Ap art- Ms.Mari 1st: Ap english- Mr. Wick 2nd: US history- Mr. Jones 3rd: chemistry- Ms. Mcknight 4th: Ap statistics - Mr.Andre 5th: study hall- Library 6th: Varsity basketball- coach Indra 

I got mine next- 0 Ap art- Ms. Mari 1st: Ap english- Mr.Wick 2nd: Ap history- Mr. Smith 3rd: Ap chemistry- Mr. Kane 4th: Ap statistics- Mr. Andre 5th: study hall- Library 6th: Ballet - arrow dance studio/ off campus 

Last but not least Echo got her’s - 1st- 12 english- Mr.Xane 2nd: economics -Mr.Orlo 3rd: study hall -library 4th: Ap statistics- Mr. Andre 

They all take a look at their schedules and they some classes a few have together. O and me have zero,one ,fourth and fifth together to. When the bell rings signaling the end of homeroom we walk to Ap english and "Mr. Wick said we could sit where ever we want." The tables were set up in groups of four.O saw Rae sitting at a table already and dragged me along. O and rae sat next to each other and I sat across from rae with my back to the door. About two minutes later she saw her summer camp best friend enter, she was about 5’9, tan skin, brunette, with piercing green eyes. O had waved to her to come sit with us as she got closer O greeted her then introduced us." Lexa this is my girlfriend Raeven, rae this is Lexa," "they exchanged hi’s." "Lexa this is my friend Clarke, Clarke this is Lexa, ""I smiled and said hey," a hint of a smile crossed her lips before she returned the "hey." Lexa took a seat next to me and O asked to see her schedule, she passed it over. O looked at it cool we have four together and you and clarke have first- fifth together. "Clarke is nice and a great friend your in good hands with her." Lexa nodded. And rae is in our first and fourth O adds. Mr wick walked us to the library to pick up our textbooks and when we got backed to class we went over the syllabus. At the end of first I offered to walk lexa to our next class. Second went the same we spent the whole class getting to know each other better. Third was uncle marcus’s class, after me and lexa found seats he came over to ask "how I was holding up"," i’m doing ok just tired,"" and you I ask." "I'm ok too,"" I wanted to give you your birthday present kiddo" he says." Thanks Uncle I respond."" Your welcome kiddo" he says. The bell rang and he went to start class." Lexa looks over at me confused he’s your uncle? No offence but he looks more like he could be related to me." " No offence taken he’s not blood but he was my dads best friend since childhood and I’ve known him my whole life, he’s the family we choose." After she thinks about it clicks and she says "that make sense my parents have friends like that too." Me and lexa talked about our favorite musicians and find out we both love Raylie Kinzlie. In fourth period we did the same thing and O asked "where we should eat." Rae suggest "the cafeteria with the delinquents." "Clarke where are you going to eat" O ask. "In my van with Echo and I think bell, you can join if you want I know you still want to see the remodel, Lexa your invited to " I say. Lexa says "cafeterias aren’t really her thing so she will come eat with me." We walk to the library to get our textbook then he tells us we can drop our textbooks off at our lockers me and Lexa put our books in our joint one and rae and o put their books in O’s one. After class Rae and O go to the cafeteria to get lunch and O said she will meet us back at my van. Lexa and I stop at the restroom then head to the van i’m thankful I left the air on because it's about 70’ F inside and about 90’ outside today. " Wow this is amazing" lexa says when she walks in. "Thanks me and my best friend Echo did some remodeling made it more teen girl vibe not dad fishing weekend camper vibe." As Lexa takes a look around. I quickly make my bed, wash my dirty dishes, put away my makeup, toiletries from this morning, then throw my pjs into my dirty laundry bag. Lexa sits down at my dinette and gets her lunch out of her bag and I get myself a salad and drink out of the fridge and set up the dinette. I hear echo knock and I open the door to let them in. Echo let’s O and Bell in first then gets in and closes the door behind her to not let the ac out. "Lexa this is my best friend Echo and her Boyfriend/ O’s big brother Bell, Echo and bell this is lexa O’s best friend from camp and my best friend from today me and lexa have all our classes accept sixth together. She’s in varsity basketball with O" I said. "And you are a world renowned ballerina" echo adds in. "Buddy did you leave the air on in here it feels amazing "echo ask. "Yes I reply" and lex, o and bell compliment how good the ac feels. I show O the living area, bed area, kitchen and the last surprise my micro bathroom. "Wow this is incredible" O says, you two did great. Me and Echo said "thanks". Then Lexa asked "wait you live in here full time?"" Yes for the last eight months this has been my main living space."" Wow that is impressive" said lex. "Thanks lex." We sat down and joined Lexa around the table and ate our lunch and talked then O got a mischievous look and asked "so have you done it in here yet?" "No I haven’t." "Has anyone done it in here yet?"" No and don’t be getting any ideas O or Echo and bell I respond."" Hey why didn’t you call out Lexa too " O ask. "Because I just met her today and that would be rude and second she doesn’t seem like the type to bang a dude in my home" I say. "I’m very gay so not a chance i’m banging a dude" lexa says to clarke. "See O not a problem" I say. "So clarkey you interested in any girls" O ask. "Ya but I don’t have time between my job is twenty hour work week, my twenty hour dance week practice and thirty hour school weeks. During the summer I have eighty hour weeks at the studio and not many gay teen girls there."" dang that is a lot I see your point" says O. The bell rang and we headed to fifth period me, o and lexa headed to study hall and bell headed home and echo headed to the studio. We didn’t have any work so we just helped gather the textbooks for the classes that came in. "Hey clarke" o said. "Ya O" I said. "Hey are you coming to the bonfire this afternoon at the lake" asked O. "After dance I will come" I said. "Awesome we will see you there" say O. The bell rings, "I say see you later to them" and run off to make it to the studio on time. I drive to the studio and park and go in the back to get changed into my tights and leotard and pull my hair into a bun I slip on my slippers and grab my dance bag and keys and phone and head inside I put my stuff into my locker and put on my ballet shoes. It’s about two when Rae, O, and lexa walk past the studio back to O’s house. "Hey I think this is where clarke and echo dance" says o. "Isn’t that them dancing over there "says rae. "Wait seriously that’s clarke "Ask o, "I knew she was good but I didn’t realize she was that good."" Woah she’s amazingly talented" said lexa. "She graduated from the junior Tondc ballet academy when she was twelve and Arrow dance academy at fifteen" said Rae. "How do you know that" ask O. "She was my first girlfriend" says rae. "Echo is really good to" say’s O. That’s when we got a break and I saw them standing outside the window we ran to the door to say" hi". "Damn Griffin I knew you were good but no idea you were that incredible" said O. "Your very good clarke "said lexa. "Thank you O, Thank you lexa" I say. "Echo your very good to they" say to her. We got called back into class then, so I said "see you when i'm done," Echo said "see you later" and we ran back in. "Rae what do you mean she was your first girlfriend and how is this the first time i'm hearing about this" asked O. "we dated for eighteen months before I started cheating on her after six months the guy felt bad and told her and she broke up with me". I danced my solo. Back outside the girls were still watching. "She dances with so much emotion and passion" lexa says. "I heard it takes experiencing pain for people to be able to tap into those while they perform" says O, "She’s been through more shit than even just what I caused" rae says. "You can tell" says lexa. They ended up standing out there till we finished so we got our stuff from our locker put away our stuff into our bags we put on our slippers and we went out and I asked" if they wanted a ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	3. bonfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends don't treat each other like that

It was about a fifteen minute drive to Blake's house from the studio. When we pulled up out side O, Echo and Rae went inside.O and Rae went to drop there bags in O’s room and change into their bonfire outfits and bring their bonfire stuff. Echo went in to meet up with bell they were going to drive together to the bonfire. Lexa and myself waited in the van, I told her to "come sit in the passenger seat" so she moved forward. "How was basketball practice" I asked. "It was good we just got our lockers and ran drills, then the coach took down what size we wear" she responds. "How long have you played" I asked. "Eight years I started when I was seven, How long have you been a ballerina" she ask. "I definitely need to come watch you play, thirteen years I started when I was two" I responded. "I'd like that most of our games are on Friday's you could come to one of our latter game some time" she says. "I'd like that on I get done at three on Fridays" I say. "You don't work on Fridays" she ask. "Yes I just have practice I answer. what days do you work" she ask."Saturday and Sunday from noon to five pm and Tuesday and Thursday from one to six pm" I respond. "So you work part time, do you practice everyday" she ask. "Yes during the school year i do, Monday,Wednesday, Friday and the weekend" I say. "Do you have practice again tomorrow" she ask. "Thankfully no we have the day off since the kids have a competition so gym is closed" I say. "Would you want to hangout tomorrow" she asked. "Yes I'd like that here put your number in my phone I say handing her my phone". she took my phone and made herself a new contact snapping a selfie to add to her contact and texted herself from my phone, "smile" she says before taking my picture adding it to my contact, "You are so beautiful" she says under her breath. she says it so softly I would have missed it if I wasn't paying attention," your are so pretty Lex "I say to her. she blushes "thank you Clarke." I lean over and place a soft kiss to her flushed cheek, which just makes her blush more, "so cute" I say to her. O and Rae come back to the van then and buckle in to the back row and we made the thirty minute drive to the beach I found a free overnight spot and backed into the spot since I don't have work tomorrow I decided to spend the night here. "Your going to spend the night here" Lexa asked excitement in her voice. "Yes do you want to have a sleepover" I ask. "Yes that will be so much fun" she answers. While I decided I set up the fold out bed knowing that It's not the easiest process to do when your tired, Lexa Borrowed a t-shirt and shorts and changed and I changed into my bikini and sundress before we joined everyone down at the bonfire. Bell said he would drive back any girls that wanted a ride back to town. The school stoners supplied the entertainment. The jocks provided the food. Luna called me over "hey original ex". Myself and Lexa walked over to her," Hey third, this is my crush Lexa, Lexa this is Luna she dated Rae before O" I reply. "I didn’t know you were coming tonight" Luna said to me. "I wasn’t planning on coming but Octavia invited me during fifth period" I respond. "Can we expect Party girl griffin to come out tonight" asked Luna. "Hopefully not but we never know what Jasper and Monty's shine affects" I answered. "True I still haven't lived down the last time" Luna responds. "Clarke there you are I’ve been looking for you. Are you to having a Reyes exes party "Rae ask. "We literally just got here and you are already drunk, no just saying hi to the fellow ex" I say. "If that is what you want he should be back any second" Luna chimes in. "fucking perfect" Rae says. "That's our cue to leave Lexa" I respond. We take a walk down by the shore. Were casually brushing our arms and hands as we walk down the shore. 

"Damn I didn’t realize you cheated on both of us in less than a year" Luna says. "Ya I cheated ,I’m a fucked up person" Rae says. Finn returns with Murphy just then and walks over, "are you having a Reyes exes party without me he ask" Luna. "No we were waiting for you" says Luna. O walks up to them "their you are babe I’ve been looking for you. What are you doing over here" O asks. "Were having the Reyes exes party" says Finn. "Excuse me" o says. "The two of us dated Rae She cheated on Clarke with him, and cheated on me with you so If the pattern is the same you should be okay "answers Luna. "Rae seriously you didn’t learn from the first time" ask O." yes the first week we were together I was still with Luna" answers Rae. "I understand now why Clarke hates talking to you but is civil with you for my sake, i’m sorry Luna I didn’t know I know it’s not a excuse but I wouldn’t have started dating Rae if I had known" o says. O ran over to me just wanting me to know that she's sorry for what happened. I tell her "You know what hurts the worst is that we were friends first before we ever dated and it hurt knowing Rae did that to me as her girlfriend but it destroyed any chance of us being friends again to know that you cheated on me as her friend I answer. Echo and bell got there then, this can’t be good say’s echo walking up to us. Pumpkin did everyone figure it out she ask me. Yes everyone knows now "I respond. Echo comes and gives me a hug, and wraps her arm around my shoulder and walks me away from the situation and bell got O and Lexa and led them to where we were." "Bell did you know ask" O. "About Clarke and Rae" he ask his lil sis. "Yes" O replies. "Yes I knew I was there when it all went down but you told me to not get involved in your relationships" he says. "Well now I just feel like an ass now for making Clarke hangout with Rae" O says. "O you didn’t know and i’m okay and it’s been over a year and I am stronger now than I was then, I realized over the past year that I was never in love with her, I loved her but as one of my closest friends. I mean and since it was long distance and I was young that all we shared one peck and the rest of the time all we did was hold hands and hug" I say. "Wait you haven’t made out with anyone yet" O ask confused. " Nope I haven’t the past seven years my life has revolved around ballet" I respond. "I didn’t think about that" O says. "Don’t worry Clarke I haven’t even had my first kiss yet let alone made out with someone either" Lexa says. "We can change that" I say in my most flirty tone. Lexa leans In cupping my cheeks and kisses me right on my lips. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closed. We spent the rest of the bonfire hanging out and cuddling around midnight the bonfire was coming to an end O, Rae and Echo rode home with bell and me and Lexa went back in to the van I got an Over sized shirt and some sleep shorts out for Lexa and she went and rinsed off the sand and changed and when she came out I kissed her on the lips one more time before I went to freshen up and when I came out she was sitting on the double bed. Do you want to sleep down here or you can sleep up in my bed I ask Lexa. "I will come sleep up there with you, Just so you know I'm a cudlder "Lexa tells me." I am too "I say as I climb up into my bed and help her up. We cuddle up to each other and talk until we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	4. Not so lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clexa fluff pretty much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide hopefully by separating parts it will be easier to understand what is happening. Trying different ways out so if you have any ideas that would be beneficial I am open to ideas thank you to the reader that suggested the “ ” .
> 
> {__}=Clarke’s thinking [__]= Lexa’s thoughts “__”= characters speaking  
> ~__~= Character singing

{__}=Clarke’s thinking [__]= Lexa’s thoughts “__”= characters speaking  
~__~= Character singing

Last night when Lexa and I fell asleep we were facing each other talking with our legs intertwined around two in the morning.{ When I woke up this morning around five thirty, I was laying on my back with my left arm wrapped around Lexa’s back and my hand was resting on the small of her back. She wasn’t joking when she said she’s a cuddler, she’s half on her side and half intertwined with me. She was straddling my left leg, with her left arm wrapped around my waist, and her right hand is wrestling by her head on my chest, she looks so beautiful and peaceful this morning. I place a soft kiss to her forehead gentle not to wake her. I held her closer before I fell back to sleep around six am} 

[ I woke up around eight am the next morning still half asleep, my pillow is so comfy I squeeze it that’s when I realize i’m using Clarke’s chest as my pillow. The way my legs are intertwined i’m basically straddling her left leg, and my other are is around her waist i pull her closer cuddling more into her side. I don’t know the last time I got this great of a night of sleep since I don't even know when. I lean up and place a soft kiss to her lips. We’ve known each other for one day but it feels like I have known her my whole life. Like we were something incredible in our last life.] 

I wake up to a soft kiss on my lips, I slowly open my eyes to see green meeting blue. “ Good morning beautiful” I say to Lexa. “ Good morning sunshine” she says to me. “How did you sleep” I ask. “ Incredible I don’t have a clue the last time I slept that well” she responded. “ How did you sleep” she asked me. “Fantastic you are an incredible cuddler” I say. “What do you want to do today” she ask. “I’m down for anything I haven’t had a day off in years” I say. “None at all” she ask. “ none I have gone from commitment to commitment I used to work during breaks At both academics and I started at the academy at nine and finished last fall, while I was incredibly busy the experience it allowed me to have made it was worth it. I’ve had a few days over the past nine almost ten months that I didn’t have to be at the studio but I had photoshoots or other commitments” I respond, “ I’m impressed I play about ten hours of basketball a week and i’m already exhausted” Lexa says. “ I was trained young to be a ballerina robot and able to fake a smile like a pro” I say with a small giggle. “ Is that a guitar on top of you cabinet” Lexa ask. “ yes do you play” I ask. “ a little, do you” she responds. “ I know a little too” I say. “ play for me” she ask with a shy smile. “ ok I’ll give it a shot but i’m hoping to hear you play or sing” I say. “Deal” she says. 

I reach across and grab the guitar checking to see if it needs be tuned once it was I sat facing Lexa. I start playing the chords before I start to sing ~ She says I smell like safety and home,I named both of her eyes forever and please don’t go, I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah, This could be good, this could be good, And I can’t change, even if I tried, Even if I wanted to, And I can’t change, even if I tried, Even if I wanted to,My love, my love, my love, my love, She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm,What’s your middle name? Do you hate your job?Do you fall in love too easily?What’s your favorite word?You like kissing girls?Can I call you baby?Yeah, yeah, She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together, Yeah, yeah, yeah, And I can’t change, even if I tried, Even if I wanted to, And I can’t change, even if I tried, Even if I wanted to, My love, my love, my love, my love~ 

“Your voice is absolutely beautiful, and I wouldn’t have ever questioned you didn’t play guitars for as long as you danced, seriously though is there anything you can’t do Ms. Griffin” lexa ask. “Thank you Lex, really I just started playing in January, Yes a lot of things, like making people want to stay.” I say. “ Your welcome Klark, what you did really? What do you mean?” she ask. “ It was my dad’s guitar we kept this one in here for when he went camping out in the forest, I found it one january night when I couldn’t sleep and I just started strumming and moving my finger till I could recreate my dads chord sound. My mom abandoned me, my first girlfriend cheated on me with a boy, my dad he...he’s gone too, I don’t have any other family so i’m sixteen and I live in a van.” I reply. “ You’ll always have that part of him with you, that’s incredible that you can play just from sound, That has everything to do with them not you clarke, that’s a flaw in their character not you, your dad it was an accident O said that’s not your fault he loved you so much clarke I truly believe that from how all our friends that knew him describe him, Clarke do you even realize how truly incredible you are, I only know three things in your past that alone would more than validate you right to be a shit person with no heart and no soul but you carry on and you treat people like you’ve never been hurt, you treat people like you still believe that people are good even though over and over they have proven to you that they fucking suck, I commend you for that, I wish I was like that, I don’t think I would be able to carry on like you have.” Lexa says.  
{With tears running down my cheeks I try to speak but nothing comes out so I put the guitar to the side and move closer to her wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face into her neck.}[ I pulled clarke in closer to me wrapping my arms over her shoulder rubbing soothing circles on her back.] We spend a while in that position till clarke has a chance to calm down. “ Lex thank you so much your the first person who’s ever said that to me, usually they tell me to be stronger, Not to let people see my weakness. I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that. It means alot.” I finally say. “ your very welcome sweetie, they suck then and need to open their eyes. That’s crap your the strongest person I have ever met. I will say it as many time that it takes till you believe it then i’ll say it till you get sick of hearing it, Your so special clarke and I can’t wait to get to know you better.” Lexa says. “ your perfect to me Lexa Woods. That would be amazing I could never get tired of hearing you say it. I can’t wait to get to know you better too, I like you” Clarke responds. “ thank you Klark your pretty perfect yourself. I could never get tired of saying it to you. I like you too, would you want to exclusively get to know each other as we get to know each other and see where this goes.” Lexa says “ Thank you lex, then I Expect to hear it at least one a day, I would like that Lexa” I say. She leans down catching my lips in a kiss. 

“Are you hungry” I ask her. “Yes” she says. “ how does pancakes sound” I ask. “Sounds delicious” she says. I climb down from the bed and give her a hand down, I go to my kitchenette and get out my ingredients I pop open the back door before I make the batter and turn on the stove I put the pan and oil. I start the hot water on the back burner for coffee. Fifteen minutes later I finish cooking our brunch and we sit in the back of the van looking at our view of the beach and eating out food. After we finish eating we change into bathing suits and go down to the shore we swim and hangout till five pm we go back to the van and as lexa showers and puts on a change of clothes I cook us dinner. Then once she’s done we switch and I shower and she finishes cooking our dinner. It's close to six thirty when we sit down for dinner. “ I just realized did you let anyone know where you are so there not worried” I ask lex. “ No one to worry I’m a foster kid mom’s in jail and dad died when I was five, I live in women shelters” lexa responds. “ Now you have me to worry about you, we both got parents that aren’t involved, you can live with me I like having you here, I’m not lonely with you with me” I say. “ Now you have me too, yup, I’d love that I’m not lonely now either” Lex says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> song used is she keeps me warm by Marry Lambert


	5. Getting to know her better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spending more time getting to know each other, mostly clexa fluff

{I looked over at the clock eight pm we had finished dinner about an hour ago we got lost in conversation getting to know more about each other's hopes and dreams. We talk about all the places we dream of going and the adventure we could go on.} “ hey lex” I say. “Ya klark” she responds. “I have to be at early morning training tomorrow at four am, do you want to spend the night here then i’ll wake up early and drive, or is it ok if we drive to the studio and we can stay in the parking lot” I ask. “I’m fine with staying at the parking lot, then you can have an extra hour of sleep” she responds. “ thanks lex , your to sweet” I tell her. “Welcome klark, your the sweet one, do you want to drive back soon” she ask. “Yes by nine thirty, then we will get back before eleven pm” I answer. We clean up the van and put everything away, and the double bed back into the bench seat. On our way out of the parking lot I stop at the dump site and the water hook up. I dump the black and grey water tanks and refill my forty gallon clean water tank. We get on the rode a little before nine thirty pm, we have been driving about twenty minutes, “This might be a stupid question but why do you have to be at the studio at four am tomorrow.” she ask. “It’s not, I found out earlier when you were in the shower earlier that I was picked to join the junior principle class, and sunday morning they have four am running and weight training till seven am so that the dancers who go to church can have time to shower before they have to be there. My new coaches grandpa is a pastor so it was important for her not to miss church.” I say “thanks, wow congratulations, That is amazing klark, is sunday your only change in schedule” she ask me, “ welcome, thanks lex, nope I get a full schedule change, Since junior Principal dancers are considered employees of the studio, my work and practice hours are combined so now instead of forty i’m only going twenty and even better im making more. M-T I go one pm to five thirty pm and Sun- four am to six am.” I reply. “Welcome, hopefully more free time, that’s great, awesome maybe that means you can get more sleep and come watch me play on friday’s.” Lexa says. “Yes, i’m so thankful that I get extra time, to spend time with you, I’m so excited I get to watch you play. Also sleep and of course our friends too” I reply. We pull up to the studio and I roll down the window and in put the parking lot pass code, the gates open and I pull us through once the gate closes and locks behind us I pull the van in to one of the spots in the back of the lot close to the building. I park and put the sunshade up on the wind shield to give us some extra privacy. Me and lex finish getting ready for bed before I help her up into bed and climb in behind her I cuddle into her side and she pulls me in closer. “Goodnight klark” lex says before kissing my forehead. “Goodnight Lex” I reply before lening up kissing her lips. She returns the kiss, I lay my head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat as I fall asleep. [ I run my hands through her hair as she starts nodding off I place one last kiss to her forehead before falling asleep myself.] 

{I wake up at three forty five am, Lex is still in a deep love, I try to uwrapp myself from lex without waking her up. I'm almost separated myself successfully when she sits up, scaring the shit out of me i’ve never in my life seen someone go from deep af sleep to sitting up wide awake in point five seconds.} “what time is it” lex ask, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “It’s three forty six am, i’m sorry I was trying not to wake you, i’m going to go to weight training inside the studio then i’ll be back at seven. Go back to sleep babe and when I finish i’ll come back and cuddle. Ok?” I say. “ the sun is still sleeping baby, not wakey time yet, you cuddle now” lex say’s back in her half asleep state. “I will when I come back but practice is starting soon, I have to go in” I tell the adorable half asleep girl next to me. “No leave till you kiss here” she says pointing to her lips, she’s just too adorable not to comply with her request I lean in and place a kiss on her lips, “good night sleepy moon” I say pulling the covers back over her. I got out of bed and took off my sleep shirt and put on a sports bra and some bike shorts, I thrown on a oversized hoodie and my trainers and make my way inside the gym. Leaving a now fast asleep Lexa back in the van.

When I get in the gym most of the girls are eighteen and nineteen and are in the midst of auditioning for company and julliard. Age wise their two and three years older than me but resume and talent I’m three and four years ahead of them. I go to drop my sweatshirt, phone and keys off in me locker I redo my ponytail making my way to the basement of the studio where our gym room is, the walls are lined with bars and weights, the middle is two rows of treadmills. Our first rep is a 30 minute jog on the treadmill. I choose one in the middle hopping to be able to blend in, just as i’m settling in I hear a familiar voice next to me, I look over to see Echo getting set up on the track next to me, “Hey E” I say. “Hey C” She says. “We made it to the big leagues” I say to her jokingly. “We sure did pumpkin” she says jokingly back. The instructor counts us down, three...two..one. {We start out slow and steady us both knowing to save energy now and to push at the end of our reps. I look at the other girls, the ones that started before us and have yet to be invited to academy or company. Myself and Echo both already experienced both and both already have a foot in for after we graduate to join the Arrow ballet company, Only the best of the best are invited to the arrow company since you have to have been a student there to even be considered for it. I was invited to company all three three years I was attending the academy. E got invited our third year there I was so happy for her when she got invited to the company. Here we are four years latter finally joining the junior principals at ark dance studio, there are only ten spots and each of the ten are paid two thousand dollars a month which breaks down to about four hundred dollars a week. This is our first year we are here to audition for Junior principals. The junior principals do three major recitals a season, plus whatever birthday parties, we get hired to dress up as a character that dances or just as a ballerina it’s loads of fun.} Our timer is almost up for our first rep, I completely zoned out I feel like I just started running here. The coach says “ the next rep 5 minutes of foot stretches using the bar.” Me and E fine a spot next to each other in the next sixty five minutes, our last rep for the day is a twenty minutes sprint on the treadmill our goal is to get at least three miles, the last seven minutes I pushed past my comfort zone and just finished mile four when the timer went off, we all stretched out before being excused for the day it was seven ten by the time I went back up stairs to get my stuff out of my locker and say goodbye to all my new teammates. I walked E back to her car Promising her tomorrow to give her a ride home. When I finally made it back to the van unlocked the door and went in I could hear soft snoring coming from lex. I decide to shower before joining her back in bed. I walked to the back of the van and into the small bathroom I use my morning face wash, and a good amount of body wash, once i'm content that I don’t smell bad I rinse off, I grab the towel off the front to the door and dry myself off then go back out to my dresser, I don’t think twice since lex was sleeping when I came back, I had just put on my panties, when I looked back at the bed and saw lex sitting up, eyes wide and her mouth was opened wide, Staring down at me, “Good Morning beautiful” I tell lex, she is speechless it’s too cute she keeps opening and closing her mouth like she’s trying to command words to come out but with no success I put on one of my oversized tank tops and climb back up in to bed and kissing her lips, she caresses my cheeks pulling me in closer to her. When we finally pulled back a little to catch our breath, “Sorry I forgot to take a change of clothes with me” I say to her. She just shakes her head before she finally finds her words again. “I’m the one that should be apologizing for staring at you when you were naked” she says her cheeks and ears turning bright red and she looks down, I caresse here cheeks and bring her face up so our eyes meet, “ Lex I want to see your beautiful face, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s ok, were ok, I like you, like really like you, and I’m happy you liked what you saw” I say with a slight giggle at how much redder her cheeks go I pull her in for a kiss, she deepens the kiss,{ I swear it feels like we’ve done this a thousands times already, It’s hard to explain but I imagine it’s what coming home after a long trip feels like. It’s familiar but there's a tiny part of you that feels like your experiencing it for the first time.} “Klark, your the most stunningly beautiful young lady I have ever seen, I really like you, like really supper much like you” she says with a huge smile the kind that reaches their eyes. We cuddle back in a bed and fall back to sleep till nine am, after we both woke up and cuddled for a few more minutes we get up and climb down and get changed for the day we decide to go to earth cafe for brunch I find a spot across the street and we lock up the car before heading in. I got the vegan bacon, alfalfa spinach and avocado on sourdough bread and lex got chocolate chip waffles with a side of fruit, by the end of breakfast we both had three cups a coffee each. After we finish eating and pay our bill we dive to the nature's food market and the laundromat that's next door, we start a load of laundry before we go next door to buy groceries for the week.we make it through about four aisle when the alarm I set that the washer was done went off we left our cart in the holding spots they have for the people that forgot something outside but would be back we move our clothes into the dryer, then I set a clock for when the dryer would be done. We got our cart and continued shopping throughout the aisles we had easy breakfast ideas, quick lunch options and dinner meals and snacks and coconut water for days I decided to stock up since the normal two dollar cans that are my favorite where on sale for fifty cents I got three cases which ended up being sixty cans but it can fit in the storage under the dinette bench. We had checked out and finished putting away our groceries when the alarm went off we went in and got it out the dryer and folded our clothes before we headed back out to the van.once everything was put away we drove to the the supper store we parked towards the back and we worked on our homework luckily we have the exact same classes so we can work on our assignments for class. We decided to spend the night there. We got ready for bed then cuddled and talked till we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	6. First times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a time jump, they have a talk, they go on their first date, and they end the day with a bit of smut.

It’s a friday at almost the end of November now we’ve been living together in the van for about three months, Each day together it feel like we learn another year about each other, and the stronger the feelings grow. [Each day together feels more and more like I have loved her forever.] Over the months we have comforted each other as our past would come back to haunt us. 

The next week and a half we have fall break so no school till the following wednesday. School gets out at 11:45am today and me and lexa are going on an adventure south down to warmer weather. 

Now with fall coming to an end and starting in to winter, all the fall sports are finishing up, now that their last game was last night Lexa and O get out after fifth period. When we come back from fall break they are going to ride with me to the studio since it’s only a five minute walk from there instead of the twenty minute from school. Lex got a job at grounders cafe and would be starting when we get back.

After fifth period we walked with O back to the parking lot, she hugged us goodbye and we told each other “we would see each other when we got back from our trip.” when we got back in the car Lex asked “How are you? It’s just me you can be honest”. I take a deep breath before releasing it. “It’s been a year since I lost my dad and my home. I still have days that my grief sneaks up on me. In the early days I didn’t think I would ever feel ok again but then you came into my life Lex and I started to believe again. You came in and loved all the parts of me I always found unloveable. Lex listen to me when I say i’m so fucking thankful for your friendship and understanding. For having patients with me till I was ready to take the next step in our relationship. You have made the unbearable more than bearable. I’m slowly growing stronger and though I will carry the grief of losing my father, I know I can not just survive but thrive with you by my side so thank you for sticking with me. All your encouragement, the late night talks about everything and anything. Thank you for comforting me during my break downs, thank you for being my sunshine when all I could see and feel was darkness. Most of all Lex thank you for just being you. I love you Lex.” Clarke says.

“ Clarke you never cease to amaze me, you have taken the worst things that life could give you and turned it into a beautiful story with your ballet solos. You have take the ugly parts of life and refused to let it make you cold or heartless. You gave me a home when I was living in a homeless shelter, you have become family and I don’t know if I can ever thank you enough. I have had the best time of my life over the past three months getting to know the real you. I can say with all of my heart that I fall for you even more everyday. I promised you that I would wait as long as you needed to be ready to take this to the next level.I still mean it Klark. I'm positive that together we can maneuver through the difficult times with grace as we figure out how to be the best versions of us. You can always lean on me darling. Your very welcome, I Love You too Klark” replies Lex 

“ your truly perfect Lex, so have you I can’t imagine going through all that shit at such a young age. Thank you it takes pain to create art right? I have but out of stubbornness I think. You will always have a home with me Lex you don’t have to ever go back to a shelter. You are my family too, same and the real you is so beautiful. I'm ready now babe if you still want me. I believe that to and I want to face all the difficult time being yours. You can always lean on me too sunshine.” I pulled lex in for a quick kiss while we were pulled up at a red light. 

“Thank you Klark, I just went into survival mode. Yes that’s what are friends say at least. Stubbornness works too. Thank you Klark you will always have a home with me too. Thanks. I will always want you Clarke Hope Griffin. I would love for you to be mine on one condition that i'm yours.” I lean in to the kiss the car behind us honking. We drive to the freeway on ramp. Starting the eight hour drive.

“Your welcome Lex, still your survival mode is a badass. Do you want to go on a date with me Lexa woods. Deal” I focus on the rode ahead of me. We drove for four hours before we pulled off the freeway to a mom and pop diner. I got pancakes and hash browns and lex got a patty melt and fries. “ so does this count as our first date” I ask as lexa just takes a sip of her water, it sprays out of her mouth running down her chin and covering the front of her shirt, I snort i’m laughing so hard. “You did that on purpose, how rude” Lex says. “Come here, will a kiss make it better” I ask. “ yes” she says leaning over the table and pulling me in for a kiss. “Our first date will always be a good story.” I say “ It was already good before I spit water on myself” she replies. “That made it even better” I say after we finish we head back out to the van.

Lex takes off her wet shirt to change into a dry one, now it’s my turn to stare, oh fuck. Lexa catches me checking her out, “like something you see” she ask. “Yes” it unintentionally comes out as a moan. She takes a step closer to me playing with the hem of my crop top, “ can I take this off” she ask “yes” I say outlining her chest with my fingers. She tugs my shirt up and I put my arms up to help her. She palms my chest over my bra, “ I love your boobs” lex says. “You can take off my bra, I love yours too” I reply lexa reaches behind me unclasping my bra I let it fall to the floor, creamy fair skin and pink nipples, I take her nipples between my pointers and thumbs and gives them a squeeze, “ can I suck on your nipple” I ask Klark “ yes” she moans out. I take her pink nipple into my mouth sucking on it. I can feel myself getting aroused. I bite the nipple in my mouth and pinch the twin at the same time clarke lets out a moan. “Babe can I take off your bra” I ask Lex. she nods so unclasp her bra and watch it fall to the ground I squeeze and pull on her nipples she lets out a moan against my nipple in her mouth. We enjoy each others chest for about thirty minutes before I step beck lex whines at the loss of nipple in her mouth. “ lex if we don’t stop, i’m afraid we’re going to go further and as much as I want to I don’t want you to feel rushed. It’s both of our first time and I want it to be special not in some parking lot outside a diner in the middle of nowhere. “ your right” lexa says. we both get on the rode and continue our drive we stop three hours later to get gas and some snacks, an hour later we made it to our boon docking site. 

It’s already close to ten pm so I lock up the car and put up the windshield shade, and our smaller ones for the other windows. Lex had take off her jeans and climbed into bed getting the guitar and strumming a few chords ~ A dangerous plan, just this time, a stranger’s hand, clutched in mine, I’ll take this chance, so call me blind, I’ve been waiting, all my life, please don’t scar, this young heart, just take my hand, I was made for loving you, even though we may be, hopeless hearts just passing through, every bone screaming, I don’t know what we should do, All I know is darling, I was made for loving you~ lex keeps strumming as I join her up in bed and sing the next part.~ Hold me close, through the night, Don’t let me go, we’ll be alright, touch my soul, and hold it tight, I’ve been waiting all my life, I won’t scar, your young heart, just take my hand~ we sang the last verse together~ cause I was made for loving you, even though we maybe, hopeless hearts just passing through, every bone screaming, I don’t know what we should do, all I know is darling I was made for loving you,please don’t go~

Lex put the guitar down out of the way. Before pulling me in for a kiss her hands slipping under my shirts pinching my nipples. She rolls us over so im on my back she lifts up my shirt and sucks my soft nipple into her mouth playing with her tongue teasingly. I spread my legs apart and she lays herself between them giving my nipples equal attentions I squeezed her ass in my hands, she let out a moan. She sat up her cheeks flushed red, “you ok babe” I ask concerned. “My panties are wet I think I might of had an accident, i'm tingly”, she says her cheeks blushing even more now, pointing down between her legs. “ baby it’s ok your just turned on, do you want me to help you feel better” I ask her. “Yes please” she says. I lay her on her back and pull down her panties. “ just tell me if you want me to stop ok, or if it hurts” I say. “Ok I will” she says. I settle between her legs, flattening my tounge against her wet lower lips before licking her clit and sucking it gently, "fuck klark that feels good" she moans out. I add some more pressure as i suck on her clit, thrusting one finger into her center, going slow and letting her get used to the new sensation. She intertwines her fingers into my hair and I take that as encouragement I start thrusting my finger curving it to hit her front wall. "more baby girl" she moans out, I add a second finger and thrusting harder and using my tounge to play with her clit. "fuck baby don't stop " she moans out. I add a third finger and thrust harder and sucking hard on her clit, " ah fuck Klark ah shit ah" she moans out loud. I can feel her walls closing tight around my fingers and then I feel her cum hard into my mouth and down my hand. "fuck how" she moans. " lesbian sex ed" I say bring our lips together. she flips us over, " let me take care of you, I might need instructions" lex says as she pulls down my drenched panties. "wow your soaked for me" she says before Copying what I did. she lays her tougue flat as she licks up some of my juices."fuck" I moan out. that gives her a bit of a confidence boost and she takes my clit in to her mouth and sucking it, she slides one finger in. I wrap my fingers in her hair twirling the curls around my fingers. She enters her long fingers deeper into me, "babe your fingers feel so good in me" I moan, She adds another finger curling it up to hit my g spot. " fuck Lex harder" I moan out loud when she hits my g spot. she thrust her fingers faster and harder adding a third finger and sending me into an Intense climax, she sucks my clit one last time before I come undone all over her arm and mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. If anyone is interested in a Lexa POV chapter let me know 
> 
> i'm new to the whole writing smut thing, so sorry in advance.


	7. Coral bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out more about the place their staying. They d.t.r. and go on a second date and we learn a little more of Clarke's past.

We arrived late last night to Coral Bay, I use to come here every summer with my dad to visit dad’s close friend and her son that was five years older than me. They owned a cafe in town so we would eat there. Dad grew up here in coral bay and he always loved to come back and visit.

We found a free spot along the coast for the next week, right outside our side door we have an incredible view of the bay. Unlike back in Arcadia the water is a beautiful light teal color and the riptide isn’t as intense. 

[ I woke up first the morning after, I was sore but in a nice way, I looked at the time on Clarkes phone it was already ten am. I was cuddled against Clarke’s back with my arms wrapped around resting on her stomach. Her hand was resting on mine. I carefully unwrapped myself from her before climbing down. Once my feet hit the floor my bladder feels like it’s about to burst so I go and relieve myself, I brush my teeth and throw my hair up in a top knot. I start boiling the water for our first round of coffee, it still blows my mind how she can drink a gallon of coffee and still have a nap, I would be bouncing off the walls if I consumed half that much. I tap out after three cups and i’m up for half the night. I open the door to let in the ocean breeze. I decide to make us a tofu scramble with mushrooms, spinach, onion, kale and seasonings. Since knowing Klark i’ve grown to enjoy some vegan foods, but I love american singles grilled cheese too much to give it up completely. Once the veggies are sauteed I add the tofu. Once it’s all combined and cooked together, I add the seasonings.] 

The aroma of coffee and breakfast woke Clarke up from her deep sleep. She didn’t feel Lex next to her she rolled on to her other side and looked down at her beautiful girl cooking them breakfast. “Good morning beautiful” I say to lex, my voice still raspy from sleep. “Good morning sunshine” Lex says back walking back to me leaving a soft kiss to my lips. “Tofu scramble and coffee” I ask her.  
“Yes babe, breakfast in bed or do you want to eat looking out at the coast” she replies. I think for a second before replying “coast”. I sit up and stretch before climbing out of the bed. I throw on my bikini and join her sitting in the sidedoor way. I kiss her cheek as I scouch in closer to her sid. She smiles before handing me my coffee and bowl. We sit quietly enjoying eachothers company and our surroundings. Once we finished I helped lex clean up.

We went for a run along the shore, relishing in the warmer weather down south than the frigid weather up north during the winters. We rest in the sand in front of the van after we finish our run enjoying the warmth radiating off the sand. “Hey Klark” she says, “ya lex” I respond, “will you be my girlfriend” she ask, “yes I would love to” I say bringing her into a kiss this one full of hope. “I’m taking you on a date tonight at seven” she says “alright what should I wear” I ask trying to get a clue. “Don’t worry i’ll pick it out a few options” she replies. “ok lady bug” I say before I stand up and run into the water sweaty from our run. She chases after me picking me up and twirling us around. The two of us splash around in the water for a few hours before we both are hungry. Back at the van I made us a peanut butter, honey and banana slices sandwiches. Later that afternoon Lex shows me the options I decide on the baby pink summer dress matched with a pair of sandals. 

At seven lexa comes back to the van with a sunflower, “this is for you beautiful” she says, “thanks baby” I reply taking it and putting it in a mason jar with water. She takes my hand and I lock up behind us. We’ve been walking for a few minutes when we stop outside the seahorse cafe.

I haven’t been here since dad passed, we use to come eat here every time we visited, Fern and her son Aden own it. I take a deep breath before I follow Lexa in. I Hear a familiar voice calling welcome to seahorse cafe from the kitchen, a few seconds later, Out walks the familiar older blonde. First she just sees Lexa then she looks past lexa to me and she looks like she just saw a ghost.

“Clarke” the older blonde says, “Hi Fern” I say back, “look at you, your all grown up” fern replies, “Thank You, you look amazing” I said back “ I didn’t know you were going to be in town” fern says to me. “Me and my girlfriend wanted to escape the cold, and neither of us had a reason to stay up north for break.” I reply, “you have a new girlfriend”fern ask, “yes, Fern this is my girlfriend Lexa, Lexa this is one of my dad’s closest friends and ex girlfriend Fern.” I introduce them. “It’s nice to meet you Fern” Lexa says, “ it’s nice to meet you to Lexa” Fern says. “You to must come over for thanksgiving lunch tomorrow” Fern says to us. I looked at Lex she gives a slight nod, “of course, I haven’t gotten to come since I was before I left for academies” I reply to fern “We’ve missed you there, your dad use to make us set you a plate setting every year, Aden will be so excited to see you back around the table” fern say’s “ I’ve missed all of you and going, I should have figured out a way to come back, I’m excited to I haven’t seen him since” I couldn’t finish the sentence.

I already felt the tears starting to well up and fall down my cheeks. Fern pulled me into a hug, “ let it out sweetie, your allowed to cry and be sad, But remember it’s not your fault child. He had no regrets, your dad was so happy you were living your dream and achieved it so young. When ever any of the regulars would ask where you were he use to love to brag about you and all the incredible things you were getting to experience” fern says. I let it out, let the new round of heartbreak that came along with seeing fern again. It took me a few minutes to compose myself again I wiped my tear stained cheeks with a tissue and took a few deep breaths and exhales. “ I thought we had more time, I thought I would get to come with him this year, I’m sorry I didn’t come visit this past year” is all I can get out. 

We take our seats and I order my usual and lex goes with the shrimp louie salad and a side of calamaris. “Babe are you ok” Lex ask. “Ya just got a rush of memories” I reply. “Sorry I didn’t know I just googled best place to eat” she says.  
“There’s nothing to apologize for baby, I didn’t tell you, do you want me to fill you in before lunch tomorrow” I ask. She smiles “ya this doesn’t feel like its one to miss”she replies. Our dinner comes out and we eat and talk about what we want to do while were here. Once we were finishing up I heard Aden coming up behind me, he wrapped me into a hug, {he really looks like daddy did when he was his age. That’s interesting} “ mini why you looking at me like you seen a ghost” he ask. “ You look just like daddy did in my baby pics” I respond. He looks at me like he knew something I didn’t. “Dad never told you” he asked. “Told me what” I ask. “He’s my dad too” Aden says dead serious. “You weren’t in his will” is all I can think to say. “He had a will for both of us, he didn’t want us to fight” Aden says “well that makes a lot more sense” Lex blurts out before she can process her thoughts. I just look at Lex “huh” I ask. “You never found it odd that you had thanksgiving with his ex” Lex ask me. “We’d done it my whole life, I didn’t know differently” I replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really plan on going on here but writing this chapter it just came to be. what do we think of Clarke having an older half brother. soon where going to have a flash back chapter with Jake, exploring his life and mentions of the accident but no details. Thank you for reading


	8. talking things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Aden, Fern and Lexa talk things out about the newest development. We learn a little more about Jake. thanksgiving lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters has a bit more curse words than the rest,

“He didn’t want either of us to miss out on holidays, so he just bring you here” Aden says. “Aden what the actual hell are you talking about. I’m so fucking confused why the hell am I just finding about this now” I yell thoroughly annoyed. {what the actual fuck sixteen years and none of them felt like telling me they just let me feel abandoned for the past year, hell no that doesn’t fly with me.}  
“You already know my mom is Jake’s ex girlfriend, well two words, Senior Prom” Aden says calmly. 

Just then Fern walks out onto the patio Catching the end of the conversations. She steps in between the two, “Aden is telling the truth” she says with a heartbroken tone. “ I don’t get it why didn’t he tell me” I say, mostly thinking out out loud.{ As much as I want to be asking him these questions, It’s not an option, And fern maybe the only one with any insight or an educated guess.} “He said he felt ashamed of himself, He was full of guilt for having a two week relationship, and one drunk time with your BM, He didn’t even know her name. He had come back here to be a family with me and aden, It had been about eight months since his time with BM when he got a call from the nurse saying that she had left a number and you alone at the hospital.” Fern says with tears running down her cheeks. “That wasn’t his fault, she left me.” I said. “I Know darling but I don’t think he ever could forgive himself” Fern says. Wiping the tears that had fallen.

“What happened after I was born with you three, I know we use to come down for holidays and a few weeks in summer before I had left.” I asked. “I tried to tell him that the four of us could be a family, that we could figure it out, but he didn’t think he deserved to be happy.” Fern replies. “This is a lot” I say. Lexa gets up and wrapped her arms around my waist. “I don’t get why he signed the emancipation papers” Lexa brings up, “ two years ago when he traveled for those four months to Azgeda he met with the lawyer to draw up the wills. I told him over and over from the time you were born that I would take care of you if anything happened that I would take care of you, but he took it as you would have to leave the ark and all your friends, he said he didn’t want you to be dragged away from your life up in arcadia after already losing him.” Fern answers. “How many years are they appart out of curiosity” Lexa ask. “Five years, Aden was born 4/10/1990. And Clarke was born 7/16/1995” Fern answers. “He didn’t work for Jaha before I was born” I ask curious “No he worked here at the restaurant with me. But after you were born he felt like he needed to get a better job now that he had two kids to take care of. Jaha approached him about his new business endeavour. Your dad joined him and moved up to arcadia bay, and comeback with you for holidays and summer breaks. So once jaha’s company took off he created a bank account for you and your brother. And different Wills keeping the two lives apart.” Fern replies 

“I wanted to tell you once you were old enough to understand. I wanted to but I couldn’t after I saw your very first recitals with elites,clarke you were seven and you were out doing all the older kids. I knew then and there that you were going to be a star, and as fucked up and weird dad’s plan was It gave you the freedom to follow and truly live your dreams, without feeling guilty for not being a part of our family’s day to day life. I would never take that away from you.” Aden says “Clarke just so you know, I have always saw you as family, You were just as much mine as his, blood doesn’t define family” Fern says to me. “I’ve always seen you as a mother figure” I tell Fern. 

“Do you know what happened that day” I ask fern. “Yes, it was the tuesday before thanksgiving, he and his nine employees were there working on the last few parts that needed to be done before the end the week, to stay on track for XPOS project to be done by december 15th debut. He sent his employees home at 11:45 am and he stayed to finish the last thing, about 3pm one of the live wires running from the computer to the office safety alarm snapped and hit him killing him immediately.” Fern says. “ I didn’t know, I just heard there was a fire.” I reply. “ Jaha and his PR team worked fast to contain the truth” Fern replies. “That’s why they were so quick to settle out of court” I reply. “Yes, that was the last thing they wanted was for the victims child suing and the truth coming out” Fern replies.

We talked for two hours outside the cafe and myself, Aden and Fern shed a few more tears than we would like to admit. Lexa sat there comforting me, hugging me close to her body. We finally left around ten promising we would see them tomorrow for thanksgiving lunch. 

“Sorry our date turned into a family conffesional, let me make it up to you” I say to lex. “ It’s ok babe I’m happy I could be there for you, ok” she replies. I walk us down the boardwalk with all the small town mom and pop shops we stop in front of Mr.Rosell ice creamery. I walk in I haven’t seen him since dad’s funeral. “ Hope It’s good to see you child” he calls out to me as we walk in. “Hi Joy it’s good to see you too” I say back to him “regular” He ask. “Yes and do you have any cherry chocolate chip today” I reply. “Yes, same size” he ask “yes please” I reply “ Is she your new girlfriend” he ask. “Yes, her name is Lexa” I reply “It’s nice to meet you Lexa” he says. “It’s nice to meet you to Mr.Rosell” she replies he hands us our ice cream and I get out my wallet to pay. Mr. Rosell sees me and “ It’s on the house Hope” he says. “Thank you joy” I say. “How long you in town for” he ask “ about a week” I reply. “Dinner sunday at 6 pm” he ask. “We will be there” I say we say our goodbyes. We walk down the boardwalk back towards the van. We sit on a bench next to the shore. “Hope” Lex ask, “middle name” I reply. “How do you know him” she ask. “My dad worked there as a server and cashier during high school and summers he was home for college before fern opened the seahorse” I reply. “Oh my god this is so good, how does he get it so creamy” she says. “I know it’s freaking delicious, It’s this special machine he uses to churn it ” I say. “ I’m going to be eating this every time were here” she states. “Sounds like a plan” I say we finish up our ice cream, and make the last five minute walk to the van.

When we get back to the van we take turns getting ready for bed, I let her go first, I sit on the bench chair and try to recall the chords dad use to play to his favorite song, It takes me a few tries till I figure it out.   
~ Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road-Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go-So make the best of this test and don't ask why- It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time- It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right- I hope you had the time of your life- So take the photographs and still frames in your mind- Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial-For what it's worth it was worth all the while ~ 

Lex came out and sat across from me listening to me play. When I finished she asked “what’s the name of that song i’m drawing a blank”, “ good riddance by green day” I answer, “oh ya” she reply she leans in placing a soft kiss to my lips, “how are you” she ask. “I’m ok, just missing my dad” I reply. “It’s understandable love, i’m here for you” she replies. We talk for a little while before I get up and go get ready for bed. When I come back out we climb into bed and cuddle till we fall asleep. 

The next morning we wake up at about 9:30 am we decide to go for a run before we head to Fern’s and Aden’s for thanksgiving lunch. We get back from our run at 11:15 am. We get cleaned up and ready then we walk over to the seahorse, they live in the house right behind the restaurant. We set five place settings one for dad. We and lex are sitting next to each other and Aden and fern are sitting across from us the end place is set for dad between me and Aden. 

We are about 45 minutes eating when Aden get’s the turkey wings and starts busting out laughing at the memory of six year old Clarke. “What do you mean you eat the wings how are they going to fly in heaven” he says repeating what she had said as a little girl. “Aden it’s not funny I was six” I reply. “Have you eaten meat yet” Fern ask. “No” I say. “Still believe they can’t fly” he ask. “No now I have a hope that when we get there we get reset to our whole self again” I say. “Always the optimistic” he says “Always the Ass” I reply. Fern and Lexa are falling out of there seats laughing at how fast we fell into the sibling bickery. We finish around 3pm me and Lexa help them clean up before we stay to watch the rerun of the parade from earlier. We leave around 5pm back to the van for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, all mistakes are my own it hasn't been checked


	9. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a relaxed morning and a visitor comes to the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a light hearted chapter

The next morning I woke up early at 6 am. I was cuddled up to Lex’s side resting my head on her chest and my arm wrapped around her waist. Lex was still fast asleep in what seems like a deep dream. I was wide awake and after the feast yesterday and four days since my last workout with my junior principal team. If I learned anything from six years of being in the academies, and sometimes insane dance schedule is how important it is to get my trainings in to stay in season shape. Otherwise each day that passes it gets ten times worse when I finally get back in the studio. I decide to take this early morning opportunity to go down to the shore and get a workout in. I carefully climb out of bed and change into a one piece swimsuit. I grab a water bottle from the fridge before leaving a note for Lex on our white board, letting her know i’m down at the shore getting in a workout. I put my water in my small bag with my workout gear. I quietly climb out of the van locking it behind me. It’s around 6:20 am when I walk down about fifty feet where there is a low fence separating the walk way. I use it as a barr replacement and start with stretching out my muscles and to loosen my tight joints. After 30 minutes of stretching out I go back to the van, take out my water and lock my bag inside of the small locker space on the outside of the van that use to be I think for dads dirty camping gear. I grab my water and headout along the shore on a 10 mile run. It’s 2x harder to run on the beach than the treadmill at the studio, many years of training I have worked up to a 4 minute mile on the treadmill, On the beach it took me about 7 minutes a mile I finished my run at 8 am. I do 6 sets of 5 crunches, reverse crunches, butterfly crunches, bicycle crunches, both sides side plank dips, russian twist, 8 sets of 30 jumping jacks, 4 push-ups, 8 sit-ups, 9 squats, 15 lunges, 15 sec of invisible seat, I do 4 sets of 16 in each direction, 1st up is ballerina balance transfers, 2nd up is reverence pull-ups, 3rd plie pulses, 4th tendu to second, fifth is 8 sets of 8 reverse plies, 4 sets of 8 battement stretches switches. I finish up my full workout at routine 11am. {I am disgustingly sweaty} 

[Lexa- I start to wake up around 10:15 am my eyes still closed I feel Clarke’s side of our bed is empty. I open my eyes looking down over the rest of the van to see if clarke was down there, she wasn’t I called out her name thinking maybe she was in the bathroom or maybe sitting in the seats under, but nothing. I notice there is something written on the whiteboard I sleepily make my way down to read the note. Clarke said she was working out down at the shore. I threw on a swimsuit and finished getting ready, before heading down to the shore making sure to lock up on my way out. When I get down there around 10:30am Clarke is in the midst of the thing she called it a uh battement stretches switches I think. I never realized before meeting Clarke how in shape ballerinas have to be in order to make it look so effortless. I sit in the sand watching my girl fully in her element.] 

I look up and see Lex sitting in the sand. “Hey sunshine” she says. “Hey beautiful” I say. “How was your workout” she ask, “it was great, but a swim sounds refreshing” I say. She stands up and brings me in for a kiss. “That’s great babe, I’ll race you” she says before making a run towards the ocean, I chase in after her. As one of the waves break lex dives in under. I attempt to jump over the wave but ended up getting knocked over. When I pop back up Lex is cracking up, “babe are you ok, you did like a back flip” she asks “A kiss would make me better baby” I reply. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulls me in close and places a soft kiss to my lips. I wrap my arms around her resting them on her shoulders. We stay in that position for a few minutes before swimming and splashing around till my stomach rumbling is to loud to ignore we get out and make our was back to the van. We both get cleaned up and changed for the day. 

We just finished when we heard a knock on the side door. I get up and go look through the window I see Aden, I open the door. “Hey Aden” I say. “Hey Clarke” he says, “Do you want to come in” I ask. “Ya that’d be great” he replies, I let him in closing the door behind him. He sits at the kitchenette across from Lex. “Hi Lexa” he says. “Hi Aden” she says, I take a seat next to Lex. “What’s up bud” I ask him. “I know it’s crap that you just found out that i’m your big brother, But I want to make it up to you I don’t want anymore time to go by with you feeling like it’s you against the world. From today on i’m going to try my best to be the brother that you deserve and I hope you know you will always have a home with me and Fern if you just want a break from the van life. I promise to do everything in my power to make it to your shows. I’ll do my best to answer your questions or at least try to figure it out. If you ever need anything i’m just a phone call and a flight away.” He says “Thanks Aden It means alot and I forgive you. I would like that and It means more than you know to have you in my life. I’m here for you too” I say. The three of us sit and talk for hours before he invites us back to the seahorse for dinner, we accept and walk back with him. Today goes a lot smoother compared to the last 2 times. Fern get out an old photo album of me when I had just started ballet. She shows Lex a picture of me from when I was three at the old apartment. It was a pic of m in a long sleeve black leotard with pink tights and black leg warmers and my first pair of ballet shoes. I was leaning up against the old brick wall in front of the window my legs were in front of me at a 45 degree angle toes pointed, I’m looking down at the floor in front of me, my hair pulled back in a loose bun and a few strands in the front left out and falling slightly in front of me. “Oh my god You are freaking adorable” Lex says. “Mom do you have the pic from her first head shot shoot” Aden ask. “ yes I do” she says standing up retrieving a different photo album. She opens the album to the picture, I was seven and we were at the studio against the backdrop wall, I was wearing our recital costume pink leotard and a full tutu. There was two photos the first one I was possessed in a Le Tailsman the second was me possed in a Sissonne Attitude. Thankfully we got out of there before the real gems came out. 

“Babe will you sing with me” lex ask when we were back in the van. “Of course baby, what do you have in mind” I ask. “ Apple by Julia Michaels” she says. I get the guitar and hand it to her, she stars strumming the chords and we start singing together.  
~Oh, I'd rather be kissing in Summer, somewhere in the sand-In your apartment on the weekends  
Lift up my dress to see where you've been-That's what I want and that's where I am-Bite off an apple right from your fridge-Come here and taste it right off my lips-Spill your emotions into my hands-That's what I want-I smell like a rose, can I have you in doses?-No, I don't wanna fight, but I will if you like-I don't swim, I just dive right into those blue-green eyes-No, I don't wanna fight, I just, I just wanna be-Kissing in Summer, somewhere in the sand-In your apartment on the weekends-Lift up my dress to see where you've been-That's what I want and that's where I am-Bite off an apple right from your fridge-Come here and taste it right off my lips~   
“It might be winter and we might not have an apartment per say, but we have the sand outside and apples in the fridge.” I say bringing her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> out of curiosity what songs do you think would be cool for the two girls to sing together/ each other? comment your ideas , thank you in advance


	10. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Supper with the Rosell family and someone is home Clarke doesn't expect , some angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the amount of curse words in this chapter.

Sunday night came fast and it was already time to head to the Rosell residence for supper with Mr.& Mrs. Lexa and I were holding hands fingers intertwined as we made the twenty minute walk.We get to the front door around 5:45 pm and I knock. I hear footsteps walking to open the door when it does i’m surprised to see it’s their youngest daughter Gemma.

“Cla your here, I’ve missed you chicken” Gem says. “GG It’s good to see you, I’ve missed you too goose. This is my beautiful girlfriend Lexa, Lexa this is their daughter/ one of my closest friends from TonDC dance academy, Gemma” I say. “Hi Lexa, Papa said you had a new girl Cla and that she was super pretty, He wasn’t lying” Gem replies “Hi Gemma” Lex says. “I got lucky” I reply, Lexa squeezes my hand that was still intertwined with hers, then whispers in my ear “Babe your the most stunning person I have ever seen, I am the lucky one.” I bring our mouths together into a kiss. “Bull shit princess, I’ve said it since we were kids, I’ll say it now you’re gorgeous” Gem says. 

“Are Hope and Lexa here” Mr. Rosell calls from the kitchen. “We’re here” I call back. “ come in here supper is almost ready. Grace bring them in already” he calls back. “Who is Grace” Lexa whispers in my ear, I whisper back “Gemma” into her ear. “Does everyone have a ‘religious’ name” she ask back. “I don’t know I never really thought about it” I reply. “You two need a minute” Gem ask, “no, were good”clarke says. “You sure I can stall.” Gem says. “ya, she just wanted to know who your dad was calling Grace” I say. “That’s me, Oh did you catch the hope too” “ya yesterday already, Clarke already told me it’s her” Lex says. “Did you tell her it’s your middle name” Gem ask. “Ya” I answer. Gemma just cracks up laughing walking into the kitchen. When we step in Mr. and Mrs. Rosell comes to offer us hugs, “what’s so funny Grace” he ask, she just points to me and laughs harder. “I promise I taught her manners” Mrs. Rosell says giving me a hug. I just shrug I’ve know Gemma as long as i’ve been alive, this is just one of her many quirks you eventually grow to find charming. “I’m still confused what’s funny about a middle name” Lex says. That’s when Mr. Rosell lets out a small chuckle, “did you ask her why I call her hope” he ask Lexa. “yes” she replies, “hope you told her it’s your middle name” he ask me. “Yes” I reply that’s when the laugh escapes him. “Children we have guest it’s rude to laugh at hope.” Mrs.Rosell scolds the two laughing. Mr. Rosell take a few calming deep breaths before speaking, “That’s what the kids call it these days”he ask. “No papa, but apparently Hope does” Gem answers struggling to gain control over her fit of laughter, “Hope is that what you call it” he ask desperately trying to hold in his laughter. “No it’s not, Hope is my middle name” I say desperately trying to get this conversation to stop or move on.{Heck maybe we can call Aden and Fern and they can bring the photo album with all the embarrassing pics and we can get the humiliation out of the way in one uncomfortable as fuck night.} Oh man your cheeks are so freaking red, your blushing so hard” Gem says cracking up again. “Fuck your not going to drop it are you” I ask Gem. “How long have you known me” Gem ask. “Way to fucking long to be voluntarily bringing my diamond here” I reply thoroughly irritated. Holy fucking shit lil miss love is bullshit and weakness, is in love” Gem says shocked. “I heard it to” papa says. {I forgot they knew my code word, and I didn’t even realize it just slipped out of my mouth, shit, am I, i’m falling for her} [This is like some kind of weird afterschool special going on here] “Is it so hard to believe, maybe it was because the other person, and not so much about diamonds” I reply. “What with diamonds” lex ask “ It’s her code word for love, she can’t say the four letter word.” Gem says. “Drop it or I spill, i’m sure your parents would like to know” I say to Gem.{she wants to play, I can too} “ No i'm dropping it.” Gem says immediately. 

“How is dance and business” I ask. “Dance is slow, I haven’t gotten any new gigs lately, we have practice tomorrow morning if you want to come, how about you” Gem ask. “Hopefully it picks up for you soon, what time? It’s going great I made Junior principal dancer at the ark, and I got accepted to session A summer program at Hacienda national ballet company, In Dena for four weeks.” I reply “wow congratulations Chicken, 5am to 9am, I can give you a ride If lex wants to stay and sleep” Gem says. “I’m cool if you want to go baby” lex says to me. “Ok i’ll go” I reply. “Business is good it’s gotten very busy over the summer, were going to hire more employees, Lexa Dena is only a 15 minute drive from here you could visit clarke on her off times and have room and board plus $15 an hour” he says. “That sounds great Mr.Rosell, I would enjoy working for you” lex says. “No problem, Lexa” he replies. “Clarke when is your next recital” Mrs. Rosell ask. “Nutcracker on 12/15” I answer. “Where do we buy tickets” I can put them on hold and you can get them at roll call.” I reply “That would be great, save me six” she says “will do” I say.

“Wait have you shown her your Grand Jete in the sand? ” Gem says. “Nope I haven’t” I reply “ A what now” Lex ask. “ like splits in the air.” Gem replies. “You can do that babe ” Lex replies. “Yes I can show you later if you want” I reply, “ya that’d be awesome” Lex replies. “Papa and Mum, where going across the street so Hope can show Lexa her Grand Jete” Gem says to her parents who just finished cooking. “Yay let’s go” mum and papa say in unison. “Come on let’s go”Gem says throwing on her sandals. “Ok goose you better spot me” I call out to Gem. The three others stand in a half circle to watch. I stretch out so I don’t pull anything. I decide to just commit to it and start off on a light jog and on my third step I slightly bend My right leg pointing my left toes as I launch myself into a Grand Jete and landing left leg first. “Hope just incredible” Mr.Rosell says “Thank you” I say. “Babe that was amazing” Lexa says pulling me in by my waist for a kiss. “Always incredible” Mrs. Rosell. “You got even more awesome” gem says. “Ok i’m starving let’s go have supper” Mr. Rosell says.

The five of us walked back across the street and help set the table. We all sit around the table and talk about school and what our future plans are. The rest of the night went way smoother than earlier. We eat the delicious meal they prepared for us and make peanut butter cookies with oat flour, chocolate chips and a banana. The best part of being with fellow vegans is not having to worry if I can eat things are not. Mr. Rosell and Lexa made chocolate chip cookies the two non vegans. Ice cream and cookies and watching the newest episode of grocery challenge. Ten pm Gem drove me and lex back to the van and said i’ll see you in the morning. 

Lexa and I got ready for bed and sat on the bench and cuddled just enjoying each others company. “Sorry about today I didn’t know Gem was home” I say. “It’s ok babe, not your fault, It was an interesting experiences” Lex says. “Thanks hun, that’s a nice way to put it.” I respond. “What’s the story there” Lex ask. “ she is two years older than me and Mrs. Rosell use to babysit me when we were here and dad was working at the creamery, I use to go with them to gems ballet class and I use to watch from my stroller and I would run around our condo yelling Aea, Aea,{not yet able to figure out the B sound and T sound} dancing and twirling around, when I was finally old enough he enrolled me and then when we come back down here I would go to gem’s classes and stand in the back corner and dance, then when I was seven her teachers would let me join in and then at 9 I was invited to join the academy and for the next three years echo, me and gem got super close and me and echo would come home on the short breaks back home with gem and sometimes my dad would be down here to and I would get to see him. Those three years were way easier emotionally to deal with being away from my dad because I still got to see him at least once a week and at least an hour on holidays. She’s like a big sister to me and we bicker and fight like we are but at the end of the day we don’t let each other walk away upset.” I reply “That makes more sense I thought it was just some kind of weird after school special and they were going to say were related to. Thank you for telling me Klark.” she says pulling me on to her lap she caresses my cheek and ocean blue meets forest green and for those moments I knew I found my forever and I was going to fight like hell everyday to make sure she knows just how much she means to me, I can see it in the sparkle in her eyes that she was realizing something similar to. “Always Lexa,I promise to be honest” I say. She keeps her eyes locked on mine “ Please don’t break my heart” she whispers to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i'm enjoying just letting the chapters tell themselves. we've got about one more week left with them In coral bay before the head back to polis. If you have any Ideas for future chapters or stories feel free to leave a comment.


	11. Please Protect My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share I Love You's, and talk and enjoy each others company. mostly just fluff this chapter.

“Please don’t break my heart” she whispers to me. “I’ll protect it with my life” I whisper back to her. “I’m falling for you Klark” she says to me. “ you have mine, you know that right? I ask, she shakes her head, “I didn’t” she finally whisper. “It’s true you do” I reply. “I’ll keep it safe my love” she says bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. “ my favorite part of us is being able just to laugh and talk about everything and anything, without having to censor myself I know I can speak my heart and you won’t judge me. We can just cuddle, hold each others hand all day, simply be by your side, promise , no complaints, no doubt cuddled up to your side is my favoritest place to be.” I say after we pull apart to catch our breath. “You’re my favoritest person is this fucked up world, I know no matter what you will be there for me and wethers it’s to be a shoulder or to offer advice I know you will never judge just listen and offer comfort, I didn’t know till we met that is what I dream about having in a significant other. I love you Klark.” she says. “I love you to Lex” I say back resting my head on her shoulder. 

By the time we cuddled up in bed and fell asleep it was close to 1am. My alarm went off at 4am I got up had a cup of black coffee and got changed into my leotard and sweats. My phone went off with a notification it was 4:15 am and Gem texted she is on her way and will be there in 5 minutes. I pack up my dance bag grab a water and throw it in my bag. I climb up onto the seat so I can kiss lex bye. I climb out and lock up just as gem pulls up.

“Morning Chicken” Gem says, “Morning Goose” I say, “ Sorry about last night probably wasn’t the best first impression” she says. “Ya it was pretty bad, she was so confused by your antics” I reply, “Are you that ashamed of the truth that you would rather lie” she ask being her normally asstastic self, “No, why would I be ashamed, if anyone is ashamed it should you be you” I reply, “Ouch princess you don’t hold back” she replies, “i’m just speaking the truth, I was 9 when you were 11 when you were happy that I was your partner In Rosie and Riley, you were freaking pumped for the kissing scene. Unlike you my life revolved around ballet I was Just Happy to have the lead Rose, I was a first year and the youngest ever accepted and I was just happy to be there but to get the lead to my first semester there is unheard of. We didn’t even talk about it for 3 you said nothing and I was fucking happy, but no then you had to go and fuck it up again, at my dad’s funeral I was being nice an going to give you a hug because it would have been a jerk move to give everyone else in your family a hug and you fucking kiss me again gem.” I yell at her. “ Is it so hard to believe” she yells back. “Gemma you were one of my closest people in my life, but just because I’m super gay doesn’t automatically mean I felt the same way back, Let alone do we need to flashback to what happened between you and rae cuz there is no coming back from that.” I say dead serious. “Your right i’m sorry” she says as we park the class, we head inside to get ready for practice. 

First person we see when we walk in is Mrs. Elis she is gems teacher and was mine back when I attended here. “Clarke darling it is so good to see you, are you here like old time sakes” she ask. “Hi Mrs. Elis it’s good to see you to, yes If that is ok I was in town having dinner with the Rosell and Gemma invited me to come with her” I answer. “Of course It is fine, It’s always a pleasure to have you here.” she replies. 5am where lined up in two rows the first string in the front and the rest in the back. I stand in the back since I am a visitor I take the last spot. “Ladies and gentlemen listen up there are nine of you here full time, we have one guest today and unlike other guest I am going to be moving her up when I notice she is doing better than you. If you fall behind her then maybe you should reconsider your future and maybe focus more of getting a college degree or teach at parks and rec.” Mrs.Elis says. We start out with thirty minutes of stretching followed by an hour and a half on the treadmill, the final two hours is spent dancing in the studio, at the end of the class Clarke is sitting pretty in first spot and hardly breaking a sweat. After practice was done and I said my goodbye we made our way back to coral bay. Gem dropped me off and we said our goodbyes. 

By the time I get back it’s 9:45 am, i’m not sure if lex is awake yet so I open the door quietly. I can see Lex still cuddled up under our blankets with her back to me. I quietly climb in and gently close the door behind me. I put my stuff down and tiptoe to the bed. I can see movement under the blanket so I climb up on top of the back seat and pull back the blanket off her head, she rolls over onto her stomach then quickly looks to see who pulled down the blanket. “Babe your home” she says with a huge smile. “Yes I just got back” I say leaning in for a kiss. Her lips meet mine and she pulls me in closer. “How was it to be back at tondc” she ask “It was fun, day to day I can’t really tell how much my skills have grown but being back nearly 4 years later It’s night and day, I was top of the line which means your the strongest dancer in the class.” I answer. “That’s great, cuddle with me” she says. “Let me shower first then we can cuddle” I say. “Ok” she replies I give her one last kiss before I climb down 

make my way to the bathroom, I just got undressed and am about to turn on the shower when the bathroom door opens and Lex is joining me closing the door behind her, pulling me in for a kiss, I wrap my arms around her waist resting them on her ass enjoying the lack of panties. I lift her up and rest her on the small counter pulling off her shirt and tossing it to the side, she laves tender kisses down my neck letting her hands roam from my chest down to my abs and back squeezing my ass cheeks. I turn the shower on and wet both our bodies she rubs shower gel around my body lathering it up into my hair. she runs her long fingers down to my bottom lips pushing one in catching me off guard she flips us so now i'm the one sitting and she Is kneeling in front of me with my clit sucked in to her mouth as she thrust her finger in deeper curling it to hit my front wall, she gently adds a second finger as I moan from all the right pressure between my legs. I have my hands playing in her hair. she up the pressure and speed as she works me up to my climax with one more hard suck to my clit it sends me over the edge I come around her fingers and on her chest. once I'm back down she pulls out her fingers and I get to work sucking myself off her chest as she sucks clean her hand, I sit her back down on the counter and put her legs over my shoulders to stablize her as I like her sweet juice off her drenched lips thrusting my tongue into her tight center rubbing circles around her clit I didn't realize how worked up she already was till I curl my tongue up inside her hitting her front wall and she lets out a dirty moan a mixture of fucks and klarks. she comes fast straight in my mouth and down my throat, several orgasms each later and a freshen up we get out and cuddle back under our blankets cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	12. The way back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of their trip to coral bay and the drive home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block turned into a random chapter, i'm sorry in advance.

The next three days were spent cuddled up in the van enjoying each others company and catching up on some much needed sleep. On the second night I made a impulsive decision after four years without a haircut, my natural wavy hair went down past my waistband, and was getting on my last nerve leaning on it and on the unfortunate times even sitting on it, it was a lot of work and living in a car washing it was getting to be way too fucking much of a hassle. The logical part of me knew that I should go to a salon to get it cut by a professional, but the careless and fun side thought it would be a great time cutting it myself, Lex and I teamed up and I would brush out a section then she would run the hair straightener over it after about 2 hours we had my hair completely straightened we brushed it back and tied it back in 4 section, we rubber band the part were going to cut, and after the rubber bands are even I take a pair of scissors and cut I do the front to then give lexa the scissors to cut the back 2 it’s crazy to see how much hair that is. Lexa goes through and makes sure its all relatively even and she adds some layers it looks pretty. After we're done we take out a tape ruler to see how much hair we cut from end to end its 18 inches of hair, I decide I want to donate to wigs against childhood cancer. Once I washed it and put styling products in it I finally get to see the final result now it goes to mid bicep. Its long enough to still go up in a ballerina bun that’s all I was concerned about. 

By the end of wednesday night our grey and black water tank are full and our clean water is empty, trash is full and were out of groceries. We cleaned up the van and put the trash in to one big trash bag, we are planning on driving back tomorrow so we decide to take care of the chores tonight, we drive to the rv dump site about 15 minutes away from where we have been boondocking. Luckily there's no one else there so we just pull right up. I run the black water hose to the conector, then run the grey water out, then once those are both taken care of Lex throws the trash and we refill the clean water tank. We were close to a general discount mart so we decided to stop there to stock up the pantry and fridge. We stock up on canned produce, canned beans, dried rice and dried bean, pasta and marinara sauce, cereal. Then we got fresh produce and milk,tofu, non-dairy cheese. Coconut water and a case of sparkling water. Once we’re done shopping and put everything away, We drive over to seahorse cafe for dinner with Fern and Aden before we head home early tomorrow. 

It’s about 6:30 pm when we arrive and Fern is waiting for us in the driveway, she waves for us to pull in we wave back and park. “Hey girls” Fern says as we climb out the car. “Hey Fern” we both say back. “Hey sis, hey Lex” Aden says meeting us outside by the grill. “Hey bro” I say “hey aden” lex replies. “How was your trip” he ask both of us, “I got to learn a lot about my girlfriend, I’ve only known about Echo and she is the closest thing to family Clarke had.” Lex says, “It was hard being here without him but, I promised him last year that I would...” I say, Lexa pulls me into a hug silently wiping away the tears streaming down my cheek. “Your ok babe, I got you, I’m not going anywhere.” Lex says leaving a kiss to my forehead.

“Sissy dad loved you so much and his spirit is here with us” Aden says. “Aden is right your dad will always be with you here[pointing to my heart] and here [pointing to my head]” Lexa says, “Exactly” Aden says, “If you ever need a reminder, we will be here to remind both of you” Fern says. “I just miss him so much 15 years wasn’t long enough.” I tell them, Aden takes a deep breath “He was an amazing dad, I wish you had more time, and I miss him too” Aden takes a breath and wipes the tears off his cheeks, “But I believe fully that we will be together again” he says.

“Hey sis you two are driving back to Arcadia tomorrow right” he ask, “yes early tomorrow morning” I reply, “ Do you mind if I ride back with you two” he asked, “no not at all, you going to head back to polis early” I ask, “ I thought I would come spend some time with my lil sis before I have to head back” he replies, “that sounds fun you can sleep on the pull out, but you might want to bring a pillow and a blanket if you get real cold at night” I reply. “ What time we heading out” he ask, “hitting the rose by 4am, we have to be in Quincy by noon and it’s about an 8 hour drive” I answer, “ok I’ll be ready” he says.

After we eat diner and desert we decide to play monopoly. By the time we finish monopoly it 11pm and we’re leaving tomorrow at 4am. Fern offers to let us stay in the guest room in the converted garage, we’re there is a full functioning bathroom. I set my alarm clock for 3:45am,We agree and after both having a hot shower,we cuddled up in the soft memory foam bed and fell asleep with lexas head on my chest and her arm wrapped around my waist. Early the next morning my alarm goes off and wakes me up, I get up and freshen up before I carry lex out to the van and put her down on the bench seat and buckle her up. I get the throw and pillow off our bed and lay it over her and put the pillow under her head. I get a cold brew coffee out of the fridge and buckling up when Aden comes out the house, he throws his duffle bag into the van, and climbs into the passages seat. “Morning sis” he says, “morning bro” I reply as we back out the driveway and head out of coral bay. 

It was almost 9am when we pulled off the freeway for our first stop of the road trip, Lex was still fast asleep so me and Aden ran into the rest stop and used the restroom and picked up breakfast I put her drink in the fridge and her food we put on the kitchenette table.

“Sis you mind if I drive for a bit” he asked, “ do you have your license” I ask, “yes I even have my commercial license” he replies, “ok go for it” I reply as I climb into the passenger seat. “I’ve been seriously considering if I could live the van life, my lease is up on the condo I’ve been sharing with 5 other roommates, 3 of them are moving in with there fraternities , the other two are graduating in a few weeks, rents to expensive for just me to live alone so, van life would be great option” he says, “I’ve been living full time in here for ten months and the first few months were the hardest because it was going from an apartment with 3 people to just me and I was still out of school and I was only teaching ballet so that left quite a lot of time for me to be here,it felt like something that wasn’t dad was missing but I didn’t know what or who it was, but then Once I started dancing Full time again I was just in here to sleep, I was able to deal for a while and then I went back to school and I met Lex and I asked her to stay here with me” I say. “Now can you see yourself going back to an apartment” he ask, “Not really, but I would if Lex wanted to, but I keep thinking about how Much fun It was to finish building this one out and what I would do differently for our next. Would you be interested in this van if we did go ahead with a new one” I asked, “yes I love this van both for how nice you finished it up and because it was dad’s”, he says, “I’ll talk with Lex and see what she thinks”, I reply, I move to sit on the bench next to Lex, it’s about 10 am when lex finally wakes up with her head resting on my shoulder, {I look down at the girl that I love at her full pink lips thinking about how it would feel to kiss them to have them against my own. She opens her eyes for a second blue catches green and I know I found my Person, the missing piece I’ve been looking for she’s right in front of me, before I can think clearly again she caresses my cheek and pulls me down into a kiss and in that moment I was a hundred percent positive that this is just the start of our love story.} 

“Good morning sleeping beauty”, I say, “good morning baby girl”, she says with a huge smile, “ how was your sleep”, I ask, “Good where are we” she ask, “about 2 hours from Quincy” I reply. “Who’s driving if your sitting next to me babe” Lex ask. “Aden he took second shift”, I answer ,“Good morning Lexa” Aden says from the driver’s seat, “oh ya good morning Aden” Lex says. I got up and got Lex her breakfast, and drink from the fridge, I hand her the breakfast I picked up for her and her iced coffee. She ate and enjoyed her breakfast then got up and went to use the restroom. She sat back down next to me and we cuddled for the last two hours till we get to quincy we arrive a little before noon and I get dropped off at behind the line dance studio. “I will see you in three hours” I say. 

I walk into the dance studio and am greeted by the teacher and am shown to the classroom that i’ll be teaching in for the next 3 hours. As a junior principal dancer, the smaller studios in the towns near ours would hire one or two of us to come do workshops for their students, and teach them the things that are outside their skill set, and pay us for our time and service, depending on our skill sets is how much we get paid. At my skill level I’m at the highest paid level at $500 dollars an hour, Principal dancers make between $600-$1000 an hour. 

I found a 2010, 178 sq ft cargo van with a extended high top,it has 10,000 miles on it, on sale for $2,000 at fargo car lot. I plan on buying it when I get back to Arcadia, and I don’t want to tap into my savings to pay for this next van build. As much as I love our van now it would be nice to have more space to move around and be able to add in a bigger bench/ pull out bed. And a bigger kitchen area would be nice to. 

After i’m done at the workshop Lex and Aden comeback to pick me up and we decide to campout for the night at the local campground, we set up the pull out bed for aden and me and lex fall asleep in our bed. 

The next morning we wake up at 10:30am and cook pancakes for breakfast and after we finish cleaning up we drive the last four hours back to Arcadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started an instagram account @Clexa_rainbow where I will be updating on stories, Thank you for reading


	13. space of our own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new van for the girls, and a flash forward to valentines day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of uploading

Before we drive back Me and Lex sit in a bench outside the van, “I wanted to ask you about something and talk about it.” I say, “What’s up babe” she ask, “I want to buy a bigger van to convert, After yesterday I can afford the van, comfortably and after the conversion is done Aden is going to take the current van, I want you to help me decide the layout of the new van, but of course I would understand if you weren’t up for the move,” I reply. “Babe i’m always up for our next adventure as long as i’m with you, I would like alot to help you design the next bus, I'm definitely down for a bigger bathroom and counter space and an oven that would be great.” she replies bringing me in for a kiss. We head back into the van and meet up with Aden. 

The three of us get back into the van and make the four hour drive back to arkadia. We stop once to fill up the gas tank and get some lunch. We get back around 3pm and we went to the car dealership. The van I had been looking at had still been there. Me and Lex had been looking at it when the dealer came over, “Hi can I assist you ladies today” he said. “Yes were interested in buying this van, We would like to take it for a test drive” I say, “Do you have a class C driver's License” He ask, “yes I do” I say showing it to him, “Ok let me go grab the keys” he says, the four of us climb in and we take It for a drive and for as big it is it’s surprisingly smooth and drives like our current van, “My offer is $1,000 dollars cash” I say, {if dad taught me anything it was how to barder}. “$1,750” the dealer said, “1,200” I say, “1,500” he says, “I saw this exact model with half the miles for $1,150 I will take my business to them” I reply{lets see if he calls me out on my bluff}, “$1,000” he says, “Deal” I reply. It takes about another hour to finish filling out the paperwork and pay. Once were done I call the car insurance people to add it to my account and ask her to add aden on to the first van.

We drive down to the local hardware store it’s about eight pm when we get there, I had ordered an online pickup so they will bring it out to my car. I open up the van and the workers load up the van and I drive it to Echo’s uncles auto shop. I talked to him while we were at the dealership and he said it was ok for us to come build out the second van. I called Echo to ask her if she was game to build another van with me she was and said Bell wants to help to and they would meet them the next morning at her uncle's place, then she called Finn and let him know that there building out a second that if he was still curious to meet them tomorrow. Over the next 2 week Clarke, Lexa, Aden, Echo, Bellamy, Finn worked on the van. They laid out all the electrical and water line stuff. Doing all the insulation and laying the floors and putting up the walls and ceiling. Then they built the bathroom, kitchen area, and Living area, competed it the end of the second week. They had feed their friends pizza as a thank you. Lexa and I had just finished moving out of van one into van two when Aden had to head back to school. 

For the most part we chose the same set up as the first but with a few adjustments. The bed was the same, the bathroom was in the same spot but we made it almost double the size. We didn’t build a dinette in our new van instead getting a small folding table that can be used inside or outside. Instead of having the permanent dinette fixture like the last one the front seats are on a swivel so they can face the back row and we can put the folding table between the two and seat six. Instead we decided this time around we wanted a couch instead. Our back row we custom built a couch that were built in seat belts so that added 3 more seats. Before we were limited to just four seats that meant we could only bring two additional people. 

February 14th  
[i'm so excited for our very first Valentine’s Day together, I’ve planned an amazing day for her, 14 of our favorite love quotes with her favorite things, starting with breakfast in bed, blueberry pancakes with a side of hash browns, the first quote is, ‘And then YOU came into my life’. 

After first period I gave her the second surprise is her favorite Starbucks drink at the moment a venti Passion tea lemonade with 3 shots of sweetner, written in sharpie on the cup, ‘We looked at each other a little to long to just be friends’.

Between second and third I gave her 3, a pack of her favorite sour rainbow belts, ‘I’ve liked you since I met you’,

After third period I gave her four, Her favorite chocolate covered peanut butter pretzels, ‘Once in a lifetime you meet someone who changes everything’,

At noon I gave her five for lunch I surprised her with her favorite roasted golden beets and kale salad from sweet greens, “the best relationships are the ones you never see coming’, 

Two pm I stopped by the dance studio and dropped off six, a note connected to her coconut water, ‘YOU are my ultimate favorite notification ever’, 

Around three pm pm when she came back to the van was seven, her favorite Dark chocolate covered strawberries, ‘in case you didn’t know, I like you a lot, like a lot, a lot’,

At five pm when we were having a picnic dinner at the lake I gave her eight, a new pair of sunglasses, the next quote that was written on a little note was ‘Damn babe, your eyes’, 

At seven pm when we were cuddling I gave her a new cozy blanket, and wrote on a little card I wrote ‘sometimes someone comes into your life, so unexpectedly, takes your heart by surprise, and changes your life forever, and without warning all of the love songs were about you’,

I gave her Ten at eight pm when we were eating dessert I gave her something’s she’s talked about for months since we met a ukulele she said she always wanted to learn but never had the time till now, ‘Hey, you know I love you right?’,   
Nine pm I gave her Eleven it goes with ten, I gave it to her as we were cuddling on the couch, a easy ukulele music book for beginners, ‘I love your voice, your smile, your sense of humor, and I think about you way to freaking much’, 

Ten pm when we were watching music videos on youtube I gave her, Twelve I bought her a new pair of lavender pointe shoes to match thirteen, ‘I fell in love with you because you fell in love with me when I couldn’t love myself’, 

Second to last thirteen I gave it to her around eleven pm when we were cuddling in bed, I bought her a new lavender leotard with a matching sweater wrap attached to a note I wrote ‘I love it when I look at you and your looking at me and smile, it’s really cute’, 

Last but not least quote fourteen I gave it to her at 11:59pm tickets to see our favorite musician Naieya at her concert on saturday 2/ 16, ‘I love you more than I could ever find words to say to you’] 

{For valentines day I surprised her with a two week trip to Walt Disney World}

The two weeks after I finish my four week ballet camp us, echo & bell,O & Rae are going to Disney World and staying at fort wilderness. At one of the RV spots. Me, lex and echo are going to drive from coral bay to Orlando it’s about a six hour drive and we’re going to meet up with the other three that are flying out and taking the magic express to the hotel. We all pitched in and got a great deal for a two weeks stay plus quick meal plan for each of us per day and tickets to all the parks, and mini golf for $2,400 all together which broke down to $400 each person. It’s our last hoorah before echo and bell leave for college. We’re hooking up a trailer full of echos and Bells stuff to the back of our van and driving it down and dropping it off at her aunt's house that lives about 30 minutes away from where she’s going to school. Then after Disney we’re going to swing back by her aunt's house and drop her off to meet up with her mom then after we’re going to help her move in. Bell and O are going to fly to Sierra from Orlando and we’re going to pick them up at the airport. Rae is flying from Orlando back to Arcadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	14. Finals and graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last few weeks of Junior and senior year for the group, Echo and Bell go to prom and have their graduation.

June 1st, 2012 

We’re down to the last two weeks of school, It’s been really busy for me the past few months with the Junior principal team we had our last show of the season yesterday and now we have ten weeks off before we comeback for auditions. This semester Lexa is taking our schools work out reach elective and has been working part time, she only has this week left then next week is finals. Next Thursday we’re heading down south to coral bay then, Me and Echo are going to take the train 30 minutes to Dena where Hacienda national ballet Academy is and We are going to the four week summer camp. 

Without dance I got done with school at 12:45pm and had the whole rest of the day to relax and do homework. Next week is finals so we get done at 11am. Our last final is next tuesday and Echo and bell graduate wednesday, thursday morning were heading down to Coral Bay and we have to be at hacienda on saturday morning June 18th at 9am. I drop lex off at work then I head to echos house to help her sort through what she wants to keep and what she wants to donate and then start packing up her room. We through away all her worn out clothes, then we put all her stuff that is in good shape but to small or no longer her style in a donation bag. All her stuff she wants to keep can hang up in her closet. We load all of her winter clothes into her big suitcase, leaving just her summer clothes hanging up. Her mom is moving out of their apartment in one month. She got a new job in Kital it’s about an hour drive away from where echo is going to school and about 30 minutes away from where her sister lives. So she is moving in with her sister to save a little money till she can find a place of her own.

At 5:30 pm I left echos place and drove back to pick Lexa up from her shift that ends at 6pm. I go thru the drive thru at grounders and pick up dinner for both of us. I park out front of Lexa’s work, after a few minutes she gets done and comes out to the van.

“Hi babe” I greet her as she climbs in to the van. “Hi my love” she says leaning in to kiss my lips. “How was work” I ask, “It was chill I got to do stock of the new inventory, then I got to cashier for the rest of my shift” She replies, “I picked us up dinner on my way” I say, “that’s great, I’m starving” she replies. “Do you want to have a picnic at the park” I ask her, “that sounds perfect” she replies, I drive us a few blocks to the local park and find an open spot along the small pond.

I grab our picnic blanket and we make our way down to the pond. I lay the blanket on the grass near the pond. It’s a nice evening about high 70’s with a cool breeze. I hand Lexa her burger and fries and I dig in to my black bean and quinoa vegan burger and onion rings. We talk about our day and our plans for tomorrow. After we finish eating we cuddle and enjoy the fresh air.

“Babe what’s the craziest thing you've ever done” she ask me, “ in general or something specific” I ask. “In general” she replies, “ I cliff dived in Greece” after my final international solo when I was 14” I reply. “How big of a cliff” she asked. “About 75 ft” I reply. “Damn that is crazy” she replies. “It was, how about you” I ask, “ I shoplifted” she replied. “OMG seriously what did you take” I asked, “a 3 cookie pack of mega stuff Oreos” she replies, “recently” I ask, “no when I was two” she answers. “Did you get caught” I ask, “ yes by my Nona when we got home and she was unloading me from my stroller and gripped in my little hand was the pack of Oreos ” she answers. “What happened, was she upset” I say, “ yes she was, I got a talking to about how we can’t just take we have to pay. Then she took me back and I had to give it back, apologize and pay for the Oreos.”she replied, “the mental picture of two year old you in your stroller getting taken back is priceless” I reply trying to stifle my laughter. “It gets better she made me walk but i was like a baby doe, not quite stable on my own 2 legs I would wobble along side my Nona holding my hand.”she says. “Oh my gay that is better” I say laughing uncontrollably, she pulls me in closer so our foreheads are touching, I can get lost in her Forrest green eyes and not even mind for one second. She closes the distance between us and our lips meet. “I love you Klark” she says against my lips, I Love you too Lex” I reply. We stay in that position for a while before it gets dark around 8pm and we head back to the car.

We sit around my laptop and watch one of our downloaded movies. After the movie was done we got ready for bed. We cuddle up in our bed till we fall asleep.

The rest of the week went by quickly between actual school and studying for finals. Over the weekend us and O studied at her house and Saturday was senior prom so we got to watch bell and echo head out.

Monday and Tuesday went by quickly and we were all so ecstatic when the final bell rang on Tuesday and we were done for the summer we went over to echos place she was throwing an end of year bbq since tomorrow is going to be busy with graduation and the party’s.

The next morning we slept in an extra four hours until 9am, it was much needed waking up at 5am for 0 period has taken a toll.

{I knew at Hacienda we start at 4am M-F and we get lunch from noon to 1pm then we go back till 5pm. Then we get the weekends to recover. It’s intense but four weeks is doable and we get off 4th of July then our last day is the 14th. Since I know the next four weeks i’m going to have early mornings, im soaking up these few mornings I get to sleep in and cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend.} 

We’d been up for about 15 minutes when O texted asking “do you want to get breakfast.” I texted back “that we would swing by and pick her up”, {since bell had the car today.} I climbed out of bed and walked back to the bathroom I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I threw on a pair of shorts and climbed into the driver's seat. Lex brushed her teeth and climbed into the passenger seat, and we made our way to pick O up. When we pull up in front of her place we honk and she comes running out “morning ladies” she says as she climbs into the back seat. “Morning O” we both say. We drive to skaikru diner for breakfast.

We made it and found a spot to park before heading inside. We sit in a booth towards the back and ordered coffees all around, I get apple pancakes and they both got breakfast burritos. “I’m jealous that your going down to the beach and I’m stuck here in the hot af summer here” O says. “Come with us then” lex says. “Your flight hasn’t been booked yet and Rae is leaving for Portugal tonight and she is meeting us in Orlando so there’s nothing holding you back” I reply. “I’m down your leaving tomorrow morning” O asked, “yup around 5 am” I say. “Summer at the beach!!” O says excitedly. “ this is going to be so much fun” Lex says. Once we finish eating we drive back to O’s to get ready to go to Eco and bells graduation in an hour. 

Forty five minutes later we are ready an on our way to the ceremony. We find a spot close to the venu. When we get there Ms.Blake waves us over we take our seats. The music starts and the seniors walk in to the football field, we cheer loud when we see Bell and Echo. It started with a shit load of speeches about who know what I couldn’t keep my eyes open as hard as I tried I nodded off a few time, Lex Love of my life woods held me close to her so I didn’t fall off the bench, It would have been real funny for her and the people around me but would have been a little embarrassing. After what felt like four years it was finally time for the seniors to walk across the stage and get their diploma, Bell was first and our little section burst into cheers. Towards the middle of the seniors Echo was finally up next and I hopped up on the bench and cheer like were little again watching Fairy town on tv. An hour and forty minutes later the graduation was finally over. We met Echo and Bell by the practice field and congratulated them and gave bell the flowers we got for her and bell the candy lei then we took pictures. When we were done we drove to the Lake for one last time before we head out of town for the next 8 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a new update, thank you for reading


	15. long drives and pretty views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road trip down south to coral bay, seeing family and friends

We woke up at 5am Thursday morning, we told Echo and O that we would pick them up by 6am at the Blake’s house. I got up and cleaned up the van and freshened up we were going to be in the van most of the day so I deemed it a pajama day. Lex wrapped her arms around my waist “good morning my love” she says into my ear. “Good morning babe” I say and turn around pulling her in closer, “Your so beautiful” she says bringing our lips together. “Your not to bad looking yourself my love” I reply bring her in for another kiss. After we finally finished getting ready we looked at the clock and it said 5:40am lex hops into the driver's seat and I climb into the passenger seat we make the twenty minute drive to the Blake’s house.

5:58am we’re pulling up to the Blake’s we send the girls a text, ‘we’re outfront’. Less than a minute later the front door opens and the two girls are coming out, we hook up the trailer to the back of the van. Echo and O climb into the back seat. We get on the road just before 6:30am.

We started the five hour drive to echos auntys house to drop off the trailer for the next month and a half. Till it’s time to drop echo off at university of tondc. We spend the first two and a half hour listing to the Girl power podcast. We stopped at a diner for breakfast. We all shared a full stack of chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns. Then O and Clarke shared a side of bacon. We all got our much needed coffee fix. After we finished up our breakfast we used the restroom then we get back on the road. 

We listen to the new Gaia album, and Hansen podcast. Echo and I talked about all the summer plans and activities. I don’t think it’s clicked yet that these are our last 8 weeks together before we’re five hours apart. We’ve been inseparable since we were 2 and 4 years old there hasn’t been a day that we haven’t seen each other’s in the last fourteen years. 

“It’s crazy to think that this is my last elite ballet commitment before I hang up my ballet shoes for a college education” Echo says, “Are you happy for the break after 15 years of dancing or do you think your going to miss it” I ask, “I’m excited for the break but I think I might miss it” echo replies. “A break sounds amazing, if you ever miss it you can dance for fun” I say, “you’ve been dancing longer than I have and you have been in the elite as long as I have, a break would do you good, that is a great idea bud” she said. “Ya unofficially 14 ½ out of my 16 years, elite dancing has been both the best and most intense experience of my life. I think if I don’t make company after senior year I’m going to take a gap year and just travel. Sometimes I still have good ideas” I say. “That’s like 85% of your life, I agree it has been for me too but doing it with you my bff made it totally worth it, they have been courting you since you were like ten I doubt you won’t make company, but that sounds fun why didn’t I think of a gap year, you do lil sis” she says. 

By the time we finish talking we’re pulling up to her aunt's house and we pull into her Driveway and her uncle and cousin come out to help unhook the trailer, “ hi Echo, Hi Clae” her aunt greets us, “hi aunty thank you for letting me store my stuff here”she says. “Hi aunty, how are you” I greet her, “your welcome sweetie, and I am doing good, how are you pumpkin” she replies to both of us. “I’m doing good, aunty this is my beautiful girlfriend Lexa, Lexa this is Echos aunty Indie.” I say, “Hi Lexa it’s nice to meet you.” Aunty says. “Hi Indie it’s nice to meet you too.” Lexa replies, “this is Bell's little sis Octavia” Echo says, “Hi Octavia it’s nice to meet you”, “Hi Indie it’s nice to meet you too”. O replies, “come in and have lunch before you get back on the road.” Aunty says. “We’d Love to, thank you aunty” echo replies. 

The four of us went inside and sat down to eat lunch with echos extended family. We ate in the backyard around there table under the gazebo. Indie made her infamous spinach salad with glazed balsamic vinaigrette and avocado oil. For the salad folks and sliders for the meat folks and fresh squeezed lemonade and sparkling water to drink.

We caught up with each other about the last year and a half since we’ve seen each other last. About Indie’s promotion at work and how she got her a new office. How she got her own assistant and how excited she was. How her oldest child Isaac made the debate team and how much he was enjoying it. How her middle child Isabella made choir and how hard it was at first to wake up early since choir is before school. Last but not least their youngest child Ian how he is playing baseball this year. Her husband and the kids dad Istin is coaching Ian’s team and they are both enjoying getting to spend more time together.

I caught them up with everything new going on with me from ballet to school and the biggest and best thing that happened for me is getting to know and falling in love with my beautiful girlfriend Lexa. Indie wanted to know all about how we met and our love story.

Lexa and O got to know Echo’s Family and they got to know them and by the end of lunch everyone was comfortable with each other and we told them we would see them In 6 weeks when it was time to move echo and bell into their campus apartment.

It was around 2pm by the time we got back on the road hoping we could make it to Zalor about 45 minutes out from coral bay. To stop and restock the pantry, where the groceries prices are a bit cheaper. 

We played road trip games and singed along to the radio. And we talked about what our first activity we wanted to do once we got to coral bay. We all decided we wanted to go for a walk on the beach when we get there.

About 2 hours later We pulled up to the store and parked towards the middle of the aisle. We split up into two groups Echo and I, were in charge of breakfast and lunch options and our snack options for camp. Lex and O were in charge of diners and pantry items and there snacks for the van. I called Mr. Rosalie while we were on the road and let him know that O was coming down with us and she would be staying back with Lex in coral bay, he said he was still one employee short for the first half of summer if O wanted to work at the store to. O said she wanted to and she was excited to earn some extra money before we head to WDW.

 

A cart full of groceries later we were heading back to the van. We put the groceries away we got back on the road. 45 minutes later we pulled up to ferns house and parked in her rv spot. Then I went to say hi and the rest of the girls headed across the street to the beach.

I went into the cafe looking to see if Fern was there or at the house. To say hi and let her know we arrived. {Since we were here for thanksgiving me and ferns relationship got even stronger and we have become even closer. I’m so thankful to have her in my life and for all her love and support. She is always there to offer words of an encouragement and comfort in my moments of hardship. In a lot of ways I truly believe that having the hard talks the last time helped get everything out on the table and helped all of us be able to see things from the others perspective. It answered the unasked questions and assumptions that were made from years of rumors.}

I see her standing behind the counter when I walk in, “ Hey mommy, were here” I say as I walk in her direction to give her a hug. “Hi sweetie I’m so happy to see you, are the others still in the car.” she said. “I’m so happy to see you too, They walked across to the beach” I replied. “Have you girls ate dinner yet” she asked, “no not yet” I replied, “why don’t you come back at 8pm and we can all sit down for dinner” she says. “That sounds great, I will let them know” I say. We say see you later to each other and I made my way across to the beach.

“Hi my love” Lex says as I walk up to them. “Hey sweet pea” I say as I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her in for a kiss. “How was fern” lex asked. “She’s good she said to come eat dinner at the cafe at 8pm” I reply. “What time is it now” she asked, I looked at the time on my phone, “It’s 7pm, so in an hour but we should probably set up the pull out bed before we head over” I say. “That’s a good idea why don’t we go do that now” she says, “ok love” I reply, we let Echo and O know.

then we walk back to the van, it takes us about 15 minutes to pull down the the bench seat to the queen size bed. Then we lay down the memory foam topper and the bedding. We cleaned up a little bit then walked back to the beach to meet up with echo and o. 

We played in the waves and joked around with each other until it was time to go back to the cafe for dinner. “Hey girls it’s good to see all of you.” Fern says as we walk in and sit at the big booth in the back. “Hi fern it’s good to see you too” we all say.

Fern brings out a big salad and her homemade vegetable lasagna that we all love. We catch up with her and she lets us know that if the van gets to hot that we are all welcome to stay in the guesthouse. We stayed at the cafe until ten pm before saying good night. 

The four of us headed back to the van, we take turns going into the guest bathroom to get freshened up and ready for bed, we were all tired from the long travel day and we planned to meet up for breakfast with Fern before the cafe opens at 8am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates, been busy, hoping to get to work on the next chapter soon


	16. The Longest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo and Clarke go for a run and have a chat, they have family breakfast with fern. The girls spend the day at the beach, and end the night with an outdoor movie.

Early friday morning around 5:30 Myself and Echo were the first to wake up. Lex and O were both fast asleep so we decided to go for a quick run before breakfast. We both put on a pair or running shorts and a sports bra before making our way to run along the coast. Something we have both loved since we were little kids and beg my daddy to take us.

“How are you feeling” Echo asked me, “alright I guess it’s going to be weird not seeing you everyday at school and the studio, how about you?” I reply. “Same I’m so use to seeing you and being around you, knowing that for the first time in fourteen years we’re going to be apart for longer than ten days, just the idea of not being able to see you whenever I want is already breaking my heart. Honestly if Bell wasn’t coming to the same school I couldn’t move away from you. We are going to create a skyline account for you before The end of our summer together. So that we can video chat each other” She answers, I turn to her and bring her in for a hug, “it’s breaking my heart to, you’ve been my only constant since I was still in diapers. You know I love you right and I couldn’t imagine going through this crazy journey without you. I couldn’t have asked for a better best friend and sister than you.” I say, “Your going to make me cry you big sap, I’m always just a phone call away and I’ll be back to visit on holidays or breaks and you can come up whenever you want. Besides my mom you’ve been my only constant too. I know and I love you too, never forget that. Me either I would have quit after the first day if I didn’t have you by my side, my best friend and sister forever and always.” She replies bringing me in for a hug. We stay in the hug for a few minutes before we turn around to make our way back to the van so we could shower before breakfast. We made it back to the van around 6:30 am we grabbed a change of clothes and made our way into the guest house to freshen up and get ready for the day. It was about 7:15am by the time we were all up and ready for breakfast and we made our way to the cafe for breakfast with Fern. 

“Good morning girls” Fern greets us from the kitchen as we enter. “Good morning Fern” we all greet back making our way back into the kitchen where the ingredients for breakfast burritos are laid out for both the vegans and meat eaters.  
“Echo do you think your still going to live a vegan lifestyle once your off at college and not dancing competitively anymore” O asked. “ I really want to try a grilled cheese, but I don’t know if I’m comfortable eating meat but I think I might add in like cheese and honey and ice cream.” Echo responds. “Why did you become vegan” Lexa asked Echo, “it was in the contract with the studio once you make elite, Coach says it will help with our health and help us maintain weight.” Echo replies, “did you eat a vegetarian lifestyle before elite” O asked. “No I ate meat and dairy until I was 11ish” she replied “what about you Clarke” O asked, “I was never really into the taste or texture of meat ever since I was old enough for solids. I’ve always just preferred fruits and veg.” I reply. “It was a stressful time trying to make sure she ate enough calories when she was little, she would take two bites and then say she was full” fern replies

After we finish eating, we help Fern clean up and get ready for the morning rush before we head across the street to spend the day at the beach. We borrowed 2 paddle boards and a cabana from the shack at the beach that the Kane brothers own. Marcus’s younger brother Max runs the day to day part of the business and there older brother Maverick runs the behind the scenes business stuff. 

“Babe come out paddle boarding with me” Lex says to me, I help carry the board to the water and after she sits towards the back I take a seat on the front. Echo hands me a spare paddle and we’re off. The waves were calm and Lex was able to stand up on her fourth attempt. I stayed seated on the front enjoying the view. 

The four of us stayed at the beach for most of the day, we walked back over to the van and got freshened up and Gem texted and told us to come over for movie night, that her dad had set up the projection in the backyard and was going to watch 5,000 miles to you.

By the time we started making our way over to Gem’s place, we walked into the backyard where there was blankets and chairs set up around the projection. Gem was standing around the snack table and we snuck up behind her, “BOO” I screamed and she dropped to her knees, and I broke into a fit of laughter, “Fucking Hope”, she yelled from the ground. That just made me laugh even harder.

We all got settled onto the blankets and chairs. Some of us cuddled up together on the seats. For the rest of the night we Enjoyed the movie and snacks. Around 11pm gem drove us back to Ferns. We all cleaned up and settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading, sorry for the lack of updates, Life's been hectic and I haven't had the time to write. I'm sorry for the slowness, the chapters are going to be shorter for now till I can get some extra time to write. If anyone wants to help and write a chapter let me know it would be greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudos and comments if you enjoy 
> 
> this fic is going to be mostly shorter chapters


End file.
